Come back, Sakura
by xdestinyxforeverx
Summary: Sakura leaves Konoha. Sasuke's teams mission: Bring her back! What Konoha doesn't know, is that she's up to no good. she's even associated with the Akatsuki's now! Something happened between her and Sasuke a couple nights before she left. What was it?
1. Chapter 1

_His name… oh yes. Sasuke Uchiha.. Yes. That name brings back memories. Not good ones though. He came back to Konoha. 3 years after. Naruto came back to Konoha with Jiraiya, yes the pervy sage. Sasuke.. Too came back. He was stronger than ever. Bad memories. So many bad memories then happened. She… doesn't want to be reminded…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**-3 years after Sasuke came back to Konoha-**_

"_I'm sorry…" Sakura whispered as she slowly shoved a picture frame under the bed. She picked up her backpack and looked back into the cold room. Wind blew through the window as she shut her eyes and slowly shut the door. She walked towards the exit of Konoha. She slowly walked past the gates._

"_Where do you think you're going?" Sakura looked to see, leaning against a tree was the Sasuke Uchiha._

"_Where do you think?"_

"_You didn't answer my question. Are you leaving?" Sasuke asked again. Sakura ignored him._

"_That's none of your business." Sakura slowly walked away from him as he appeared in front of her._

"_Where do you think you're going…. Sakura?" Sasuke asked. He grabbed her arms. Sakura shoved him away and walked past him._

"_Why the hell would you give a damn?" Sakura asked angrily. Did he feel the same about her? Yes. Three years ago. No, more. When Sasuke left the village… How long ago was that? Was he going to say 'I love you so much'? No._

"…"

"_Do you care if I leave? What are you going to say if I do? How are you going to stop me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke was silent. "Do you really care?"_

"_No." He muttered. Sakura pushed him._

"_Then get lost." Sakura whispered and walked away. "I hate you so much." She whispered back to him. Sasuke looked away. 'You don't know how much I hate you, Sasuke.." He grabbed her arm._

"_Stop." She pulled away again. Rougher this time. She stared at him, coldness shot into Sasuke's eyes as he retracted. She glared at him. "There's nothing you can do. You will not stop me."_

"_Sakura. Konoha… what are you doing?!"_

"_I thought you didn't care." She muttered. He growled._

"_I don't. it's just that…"_

"… _It's just what?" Sakura asked. Sasuke was silent. "That's what you thought. Not even you, Sasuke… can stop what I'm going to do now. It's time.. To leave Konoha."_

"_Don't, Sakura." He muttered at her._

"_You left her before. Why can't I, now?" Sakura asked as she looked back at Sasuke. He looked down. "I don't care nor do I want to hear what you have to say. I hate you so much…." She grabbed at her chest and disappeared. You might be wondering, how the hell did.. Why the hell did.. That Sasuke just let her go?!_

_To keep up his image. That was it. He didn't stop Sakura, because he wanted to remain his cold self. That jerk._

_**-Now, 2 months later…-**_

"Sasuke." He walked into the office.

"What." He muttered.

"Excuse me? Is that how you talk to me?" Tsunade asked.

"Sorry." He mumbled. "Hokage-sama… why do you call me?"

"You may take off your mask when talking to me, Captain of the Anbu squad…" Sasuke smirked under the mask and put it aside. Tsunade nodded. "As you know, it has been 2 months since Sakura Haruno has gone missing." Sasuke paused and nodded. "I know that you were on a mission that day, but do you know what caused her to leave?" Sasuke shook his head. "I've been asking everyone. Not just you. No one has seen her."

"Why ask me?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade shrugged.

"Oh… no reason." She muttered. "I figured you knew where she went." Sasuke shook his head again.

"No." He muttered.

"Remember when you came back? You and Sakura were missing for a couple of nights." Sasuke glared at her and put the mask on to cover his face.

"Yeah. So what?" Sasuke asked underneath the mask, crossing his arms. Tsunade shrugged.

"Just wondering what you two were up to…" Tsunade responded.

"… Training…" Sasuke retorted. "So why did you call me here again? I know you did not call to talk to me about… her." He muttered coldly. Tsunade rested her head on her hands.

"Actually, I did." Sasuke growled angrily. He didn't want to be reminded of her. "You have a mission. I need you and your squad out there. Search for her. Bring her back. It's been 2 months. Go after her." Sasuke growled.

"I don't need to." Sasuke muttered. "Send Lee, or Naruto."

"I need to send you, Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade growled at him. "I brought and told your team of your mission already. They're at the gate waiting for you, captain. Bring Sakura Haruno back… immediately." Sasuke growled.

"Why the hell am I wasting my time doing this?" Sasuke mumbled as he walked out the door of the room. He walked towards the main gate and saw 3 ANBU waiting for him. One by one, they took off their masks. Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Naruto. Wait, Hinata was there too, but she was... Sasuke raised an eyebrow and tore off his mask.

"Hey!" Naruto grinned.

"Why's she here?" Sasuke asked. "I thought she couldn't go on the mission because she was-" Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I-I'm just here to see Naruto-kun l-leave." She smiled gently. Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"_If you do, I'll scream!" Sakura cried._

"…_Thank you…" Sasuke mumbles behind her before knocking her out._

"Sasuke…" He snapped out of thought and looked at Tenten.

"What?" He asked. Tenten raised her eyebrow.

"It's not like you to space out…" She mumbled. Sasuke looked away.

"Get used to it." He mumbles. Tenten shrugged.

"If something's wrong, speak." Neji muttered coldly at Neji. Sasuke glares at him.

"I think you forgot who's captain." Neji glared back at him.

"I believe you forgot who I am. I'm Neji Hyuga. I have not and will not fail in any missions. If this spacing of yours happens in battle, I will not save your ass." Neji mutters coldly. Tenten gently touches his arm.

"Calm down." She whispered. Neji's shoulder loosened up as they both looked at Sasuke. He looked away and saw Hinata and Naruto hugging.

"I'll be back. I promise." Naruto whispered to Hinata. "I promise you, I'll bring back Sakura!" He put his thumbs up. Hinata kissed him on the cheek gently as Naruto grinned. Sasuke pulled on his mask.

"Let's head out." Sasuke mumbles coldly. Neji, Tenten and Naruto pull on their masks. Hinata stood there, holding her hands to her chest.

_Please be safe, Naruto-kun.._ Hinata thought as she saw her boy friend/soon-to-be-husband, best friend, cousin, and captain leave. She held her belly. "Daddy will come home. No worries." She smiled as she stared off into the distant….

Sasuke's team leaped off into the tree.

"…" Sasuke was silent.

"_Why? Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?"_

"_Why do I have to tell you anything. It's none of your business. Stop concerning yourself about what I do." Sakura's tears fell._

"_You've… always hated me, huh? Do you remember… the day we became Genin and when our three-member team was first chosen? The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me, right?" Sakura asked quietly. Sasuke was silent._

"_I don't remember…" Sasuke lied._

"_Makes sense. That's something that happened a while ago. But that's the day when everything started.. You and I.. and also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura still had tears streaming down her face. "The four of us completed missions together. They were tough and a lot of work. But… Above all, it was fun!" Sasuke ignored her. "I know about your clan, but revenge… That won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you… nor I."_

"_Just as I thought. I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path than you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto."_

"_Are you going to choose to be alone again?! On that day, you taught me that solitude is painful! I understand that so well now. I have a family, and I have friends but if you're gone… to me.. It'll be the same as being alone!"_

"_From here on.. A new path will open for all of us…" Sasuke said quietly as-_

"_I love you so much! If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Everyday will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So… please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge! I'll do something! So please stay here.. With me! If you can't stay, take me with you." Sakura screamed. She kept on crying. Sasuke turned around slowly._

"_You really __**are **__annoying." Sasuke walked away._

"_Don't go! If you do, I'll scream!" Sasuke appeared behind her._

"_Sakura… Thank you." Sasuke said quietly. And then it happened. Sakura was out._

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" Sasuke blinked and looked at Naruto. "What's up with you today, really, Sasuke…" Sasuke shook his head. He rubbed his forehead slightly.

_Stupid flashbacks. What is up with this?_ Sasuke muttered. Neji glared at Sasuke.

"Neji. Don't pay attention to him.." Tenten whispered.

"I can't believe he got chosen to be captain. He keeps spacing out… He's gonna die someday." Neji muttered. Tenten hit him gently.

"Don't say that." She mumbled. "Sasuke will be fine. He's just… spacing out a lot." Sasuke stared at Tenten. "I didn't say anything." She lied. Sasuke glared at Naruto who patted him on the shoulder.

"We'll get Sakura-chan back!" Naruto grinned. Sasuke shook his hand off his shoulder.

"Whatever. I don't care." Sasuke muttered. Naruto scratched his head.

_Ah. Same Sasuke. Same old Sasuke…._ Naruto mumbled.

**-Somewhere…-**

"Are you ready yet?" A venus-fly trap man asked. His body was both light and dark. He wore a black cloak with red clouds. On his forehead, the hidden village of the grass headband had a large scratch through the symbol. The girl nodded.

"Yes, Zetsu-sama." She responded quietly. She placed soil over a grave. "I did not mean to do this in the past…" She whispered. Zetsu nodded.

"I understand. It was the past. Sasori is dead. It's over. We're done here. Let's go." She picked up his ring. And put it in her pocket. She stood along with Zetsu and a smirk grew on her face.

"Zetsu-sama… I sense some ninjas coming our way…" She had an evil grin plastered on her face. Zetsu stared at her intently. He nodded.

"What do you plan on doing?" Zetsu asked.

"I feel like paying my old friends a visit…" She smirked. She draped the cloak around her body and adjusted her headband. It had the Konoha headband with a scratch through it. "Yes. It's been a while hasn't it?" She asked.

"Perhaps." Zetsu whispered quietly. The girl ran her finger over the scratch. "I will come with you."

"Thank you." She whispered. "It's about time. They should be heading over here soon."

"I must warn you… they are not your average ninja."

"They are from Konoha." She whispered.

"Yes." Zetsu looked at her headband. "Can you handle it?"

"Of course…"

--

"Hey, Sasuke." Naruto called him. Sasuke looked at him.

"What?"

"I sense… chakra. Very strong chakra." Sasuke looked at Neji. He nodded. Neji's byakugan saw far.

"Two akatsuki members…" He whispered. Tenten's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked. Neji nodded.

"No doubt?" Sasuke asked. Neji nodded again.

"And… Sasuke…" Neji whispered

"What?" He snapped. Sasuke growled.

"They're not just any akatsuki. I can't piece out what one of the members look like. But the other one… it has to be.."

"Who is it?!" Sasuke growled angrily. Neji stared into Sasuke's eyes.

"It's-"

--

"Are you sure you can take them on?" Zetsu asked the girl again. She nodded.

"I've become stronger. I'm ready." She whispered.

"This will be against his orders." Zetsu responded quietly.

"I'm sorry. But this has to be done." She whispered.

"I'll back you up… S-"

--

"Who is it?!" Sasuke demanded.

"It's.. S-"

--

"Sakura-san." Zetsu whispered.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Woah. I have to say. This was pretty good. I didn't think it would be too good, but, YES!**

**Review please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

His blood went cold. His face went pale. His eyes widened. His hands trembled.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me." Neji said quietly. Tenten's eyes were in shock too. She grabbed her arm to stop herself from shaking. Naruto's body was completely frozen. "Sakura Haruno."

"S-Sakura?" Sasuke whispered her name, stuttering it. "How…"

"It's her. I recognize her. But, the chakra emitting from her body. It's not normal…. It's very strong." Neji shut his eyes and nodded. "It's too strong… almost… as strong as Naruto." Naruto started to blink and he looked away.

"Sakura-chan…" He whispered her name. Neji nodded. Tenten shook her head.

"But, the akatsuki? Are you sure, Neji?" Tenten asked. Neji looked at her.

"Do you doubt my eyes?" He asked. Tenten shook her head and let out a small smile.

"Never.." She whispered.

"It can't be Sakura." Sasuke shook his head. "She's not the strong." Neji nodded.

"But there's something else…" He whispered.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"There's some… unformed chakra in her stomach." Neji whispered again.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"It looks like extra chakra, or an additional amount of chakra…" Neji said quietly. Sasuke looked away.

"What's the meaning of this?" Tenten asked. Neji shrugged.

"Don't know." He muttered.

"Sakura…" Sasuke whispered her name quietly and growled. "Focus. If it's her, we're gonna do all we can to get her back to Konoha."

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered and looked down.

**--**

"Hand it to me, Zetsu-sama…" Sakura whispered as she held out her hand and clutched her stomach. "Dammit. Itachi-sama said that he sealed it!" She complained as she fell to her knees. Zetsu towered over her and bent down on a knee.

"Sakura-san.. Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded.

"Please. The pill…" She whispered and shook. She bit her lip as she felt a shooting pain in her stomach. She vomited and gasped for air. Zetsu handed her the pill as she swallowed.

"It is not a good idea for you to fight, Sakura-san. You will be going against Master's orders. You will be in pain." He whispered. Sakura shook her head.

"**I feel no pain."** She mumbled as she stood, wiping away some blood from her mouth. Zetsu stood. "Stand by me, Zetsu-sama…" He nodded.

"Yes." He muttered and looked at the direction. "They're coming." She smirked.

"Finally… I've been waiting for this moment for so long."

"Are you sure you can fight them?" Zetsu asked. She glared at him.

"Don't doubt my skills, Zetsu-sama. I'm well prepared. I can do this." Sakura growled. He nodded again.

"Fine." She took off with Zetsu behind.

**--**

"Let's go." Sasuke muttered and kept on his mask. Neji put it back on, along with Tenten and Naruto. _Sakura…_

"Neji…" Tenten whispered his name. He looked at her through his mask.

"What is it, Tenten?" He asked. She looked away.

"Are you sure… that it's Sakura?" She asked. Neji nodded.

"How many times must I tell you, Tenten?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I'm worried."

"Worried? About what?" Neji asked. She paused.

"I'm not sure…. I can fight her." Tenten responded. "I don't think I can fight her, Neji. She's my friend." Neji growled.

"No she's not." Tenten looked at him in shock. "She's not your friend anymore. She's nobody's friend anymore. If she betrayed Konoha, she is an enemy. She is a foe. Sakura Haruno… is a traitor." He growled.

"Neji…" She whispered his name. Neji clenched his fists.

"I'm sorry." He whispered back to her. "I'm afraid.. That this must be done. She must be hurt in order to bring her back. There is no other way." He looked at his hands.

"What's wrong?" He clenched them tightly.

"She's strong. Too strong for…. Me. Too strong for you. Too strong for Naruto… and maybe… even too strong for…" He paused and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Tenten whispered to him. He nodded.

"Yes…"

"Stop talking about me." Sasuke muttered. "Neji… Tenten…"

"S-Sorry, captain!" Tenten apologized immediately.

"Hn." Neji muttered.

"Sasuke. How are you going to fight, Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared at him and shot him a dirty look.

"**I'm going to fight. That's all."** Sasuke responded. They stopped running and stood in the clearing for a while.

"Sasuke… You can't do it. Can you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke popped. He grabbed Naruto by the collar and yelled loudly at him. Naruto kept a straight face as Sasuke yelled through his mask.

"You know NOTHING about me!! I could kill her if I wanted to!!" He shouted.

"**Now, now… You two wouldn't be talking about me… would you?"**

That.. Voice. Sasuke dropped Naruto and looked around.

"S-Sakura…" Tenten whispered. Neji let out a snarl. "Neji…" She touched his hand gently. He loosened up again but didn't look at her.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whispered quietly. So quiet, no one could hear, besides Sasuke.

"…." Sasuke finally saw her. She walked out of the bushes. Next to her, was the venus-fly trap man. Sasuke never, no.. NO ONE has ever seen him before. The cloak of the akatsuki's. The ring, and the scratched head band. It was indeed the akatsuki's. And Sakura? Sasuke's eyes widened as his heart stopped beating.

She had her long hair tied back and let her bangs run loosely. She had purple earrings hanging. She had a large smirk plastered on her face. The akatsuki robe clung to her body tightly. On her finger, she even had the ring. That made her an official akatsuki member. In her eyes, were coldness not even Sasuke had ever felt. It was different.

"Team." Sasuke called out. "Split up! Naruto and Neji. Tenten, you come with me. Go!" He ordered. Tenten immediately ran towards Sasuke. Naruto ran at Neji and they split up.

"Zetsu-sama. Leave me with the captain. Go after the other two…" She whispered. Zetsu nodded.

"Be careful." He whispered. "The pill won't be in effect forever…" She nodded.

"I understand." And they ran off.

"Sasuke!" Tenten called his name.

"What?"

"It was Sakura. How… you know I can't…" Sasuke was silent.

"You can't what?" He asked.

"Fight her. I just can't…" She mumbled. "She's a foe. I know. Neji told me already. She's a traitor." Sasuke flinched at the word. Traitor. He wasn't exactly the greatest example either. He too, was once a traitor.

"I know."

"Can you fight her though?" Tenten asked him. Sasuke looked away and stopped running. He hit behind a tree and pulled Tenten next to him.

"Yes." He whispered. "Do what you can. Just like we practiced. Go." He muttered. Tenten nodded and pulled out exploding notes. She threw them at the trees. They hid underneath the branch. 10 per tree. It could blow up the whole forest. Tenten attached string to a fake one and gently held the fake one near Sasuke. Sakura soon was in view as she walked right on one. Tenten looked carefully. She walked over the string.

"Now!" Tenten shouted. Sasuke used his fireball jutsu and lit the string on fire. All around the trees all connected was a string of fire. Sasuke grabbed Tenten and threw her over his shoulder as they ran away from the sight. "Sakura!" She screamed. Sasuke covered her mouth as the grounds exploded. They stopped running and Sasuke put Tenten down. "I'm so sorry, Sakura… I'm sorry!" She whispered. Her half of the mask cracked.

"**Ah. So it was Tenten. I had a hunch it was you who set up all those exploding notes so diligently."** Sakura was behind Sasuke as she landed a punch in his stomach. He was sent flying as he hit the tree. It wasn't burnt whatsoever.

_What?! How come…_ He looked around. The ground was not burnt. Grass was green. The trees rustled quietly. He looked at Sakura who in her hand held a large orange ball. It was moving ever so slightly. It was expanding, and inside it, he heard fizzing sounds, popping sounds. She pointed to it.

"This? Oh. This was the explosion, and your fire jutsu. All in here." She smirked as she closed her fists. The orange ball of explosion popped quietly. It was gone in thin air. Tenten started to shake as she turned. She kneeled in front of Sakura. Tenten refused to look at Sakura as her other part of the mask fell off her face. "Tenten… Why are you scared?" Sakura asked. Tenten looked up at Sakura. Not a single scratch on her.

"S-Sakura.." Tenten whispered her name.

"Aww… You still remember me." Sakura kneeled down and propped a hand underneath Tenten's chin. "I'm touched… **not.**" Sakura pulled Tenten up and grasped her throat. Tenten kicked and struggled to break Sakura's grasp.

"Sh-Shit!" Sasuke cursed as he tried to stand but couldn't. 2 ribs of his cracked as he tried to stand. He shouted out in pain. Sakura loosened her grip on Tenten but snarled, tightening immediately. Tenten reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife. She cut Sakura's arm swiftly as Sakura let go. Tenten stuffed something back in her pocket and inhaled sharply.

"You… bitch." Sakura cursed as she looked at her wound. "You're going to pay for that." Tenten bit her lip and stood.

"Sakura. Why are you doing this? Why are you working for the akatsuki?!" Tenten shouted at her. Sakura smirked.

"I'm in no position… nor am I obliged to tell you anything." She walked towards Tenten as she pulled out a knife. "A knife? That's pathetic. It's not going to work." Sakura leaned forward and punched Tenten in the stomach. Not as roughly as she hit Sasuke. But it was rough enough that Tenten broke a rib. She screamed as blood leaked from her mouth. Sakura took a finger and wiped it. "Aww. Are you dying?" She asked. Tenten grabbed her stomach.

"What… are you doing?" Tenten asked. Sakura took the blood and drew an 'X' on her hand. She faced the hand towards Tenten and slapped the hand roughly against Tenten's arm. The X on Sakura's hand slowly merged into Tenten's skin. "Y-You…" Sakura pulled away and reached out. She roughly estimated the place where Tenten's heart would be. Just grabbing air, Sakura slowly close her hand. Tenten gasped sharply, grabbing her chest.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura opened her hand as Tenten collapsed. "What… the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm just squeezing her little heart." Sakura smirked.

"What… forbidden jutsu did you learn this time?!" Sasuke shouted at her. She shrugged.

"If I can use it, it's not forbidden." She smirked.

_What… the hell did she do to Tenten?!_ Sasuke looked at Tenten.

"You fool. She's not dead." Sasuke slowly stood and faced Sakura.

"Sakura…. Come back…" He whispered.

"What?! How dare you ask me to come back now!! Look at me!" She screamed. "I'm so powerful! I'm more powerful than you, Sasuke Uchiha!" She pointed at him. She walked towards him and wiped a finger across his jaw, wiping at some blood. "I may have not killed Tenten. But, I'm going to squeeze your heart until you beg for mercy…" She grinned evily.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked. She drew the X on her hand and pointed it at Sasuke. She reached forwards to slap it on his arm but missed. Instead, she cracked his mask and he had his sharingan activated.

"Ah! The sharingan! Oh how I missed looking at that." She smirked. "Oh wait. No. I don't. Cause I've seen it in Itachi-sama's eyes before.." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I-Itachi.." He whispered.

"That's right. Your brother…" She pounced on him and held her hand at his neck. "I've learned so much. I've learned this jutsu, I've learned how to stop explosions. My strength increased amazingly. Sasuke. You're nothing now. You're so weak." Sasuke grabbed at her hand.

"Stop.. This.." He managed to whisper out. Sakura growled.

"Do you know what you did to me?!" She screamed at him. "So much pain! So much anger! I couldn't control it anymore!" Sasuke shut his eyes.

"How… the hell did you manage to involve yourself with the akatsuki's…" he whispered. Sakura let out an angry snarl.

"You…. It's all your fault! When you let me leave…"

"_**I have.. No where to go.." Sakura whispered as she hugged her arms close to her. She walked past a bush when she heard someone screaming. She ran immediately and saw a dark figure slaughter a villager. She backed away but she stepped on a twig. Immediately, the figure appeared behind her.**_

"_**Who are you?" The voice sent a chilly wind down her spine.**_

"_**S-Sakura Haruno."**_

"_**Ah… Konoha?" The voice asked casually. She shook her head.**_

"_**No. Not anymore." She whispered. The figure grabbed her arms and turned her around.**_

"_**No?" He questioned. She shook her head.**_

"_**Never. I'm never going back to Konoha!" Sakura screamed. The figure smirked.**_

"_**Well… then I'm assuming… you wouldn't mind if I did this.." All of a sudden, Sakura heard a sharp grinding metal sound on her forehead. She screamed. Slowly she felt the metal indent on the Konoha symbol. A scratch right through it. "I sense great potential from you, girl." She looked up. In the moonlight shown the face of, Uchiha Itachi.**_

"_**I-Itachi…" She whispered. "Uchiha…" She finished off. He nodded. "Sasuke's brother." He nodded.**_

"_**You have strong chakra. Come with me… and you will be stronger. You do want strength…" Sakura growled and nodded. "Good. Come with me, then Sakura… You will gain strength. You will be the strongest of us all…" She nodded. Sakura paused though and looked down. "I'm not going to give you a choice. You come with us, and you'll be strong. Decline my proposal, and I shall be forced to kill you… that would be waste." Sakura's eyes widened as she stared up at the man.**_

"_**Yes." She whispered. "Akatsuki. I shall join you." She responded. Itachi nodded.**_

"_**There's something inside you." Just as Itachi said that, she vomited.**_

"_**Wh-What the hell?" She coughed and vomited again. Itachi looked at her.**_

"_**Sakura. There's something inside you. As I stated before."**_

"_**What?!" Itachi bent down.**_

"_**Don't. Here." He handed her a pill. "Take it. I won't tell you what's going on inside you right now. Just take it and you will be fine." She nodded. She stood and they were off for the base.**_

She smirked at him. "Sasuke… they were right. I am strong. Without them, I'd be weak. Like you." She tightened her grasp at his neck.

"Sakura… don't do this!" She loosened but then growled.

"You're going to di-" She felt a panging feeling at her head. "The.. .pill…" She muttered silently and pulled away from Sasuke. She vomited and coughed.

"Sakura!" Sasuke reached forwards.

"Stay away!" She screamed as she vomited again.

**--**

"Sakura-san." Zetsu looked away.

"I'm your opponent, dammit!" Naruto cursed. He was covered with blood. His chakra leaking out of his body.

"Naruto." Neji panted. Blood streamed from his forehead. His mask too was crushed. Naruto snarled loudly.

"I'm not done with you! Give back Sakura-chan!!" He shouted. He ran towards Zetsu to receive another blow to the head sending him clashing at the tree, head first. Then he was out. Naruto laid there motionless.

"Naruto!" Neji ran towards him. He turned around quickly and Zetsu was gone. Neji felt something in his heart go off. "What's… this?" Neji grabbed his chest tightly and swerved. He collapsed next to Naruto.

**--**

Sakura kicked Tenten in the head.

"STOP!" Sasuke shouted at her.

"Shut the fuc-" She covered her mouth and barfed again. Zetsu appeared in front of her. "Zetsu- The got damn pill is wearing off!" She cursed. He nodded. She barfed again and then… she was out. Zetsu picked her up and disappeared.

"Come back!" Sasuke shouted. He reached forwards, but Zetsu and Sakura were already gone. Sasuke slowly crawled towards Tenten. "Tenten… Tenten…" He mumbled. He touched her throat gently. She was still breathing. Good… Good…

_Come back, Sakura…_ Was Sasuke's last thought before he too, collapsed.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Please review! How was it?**

**Why does Sakura have extra chakra? Why is she continueing to vomit? GUESS!! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"G-God dammit!" Sakura cursed as she woke up. Zetsu put her down in her room. Sakura looked around. Yeah, she was back at the base alright... She looked down. "He's going to yell at me?"

"Maybe." Zetsu whispered.

"I couldn't kill them. What about you?" She asked. Zetsu shook his head.

"I had to save you, Sakura-san." She growled.

"Dammit! What the hell is wrong with me?!" She shouted and flinched, clutching at her stomach. "Damn." Zetsu reached into his pocket and held out a pill to her.

"Take it. I already warned you that the pill would wear off." He muttered. She glared at him.

"I know. Itachi-sama won't talk! I want to know what the hell is wrong with me. He won't fuc-" She covered her mouth and quickly swallowed the pill. Sakura growled. "He won't tell me what's going on!! Damn him…" She clenched her fist. Zetsu looked at Sakura.

"Sakura-san. Pardon me for asking but... Do you think it's possible…" He was silent. Sakura shot him a glare.

"What?!" She snarled at him, then turned to look at the hole in her jacket.

"Is it possible that.." He paused again.

"Out with it, Zetsu-sama!" Sakura's patiance was running low. Her stomach was killing. She felt like barfing. She needed to rest.

"Pregnant?" He asked. Sakura's eyes widened and she touched her stomach. Her body froze immediatly. Sakura looked down.

"Never." She had her bangs cover a side of her face. "I would never be pregnant. It isn't possible." She muttered.

"Are you sure?" Zetsu asked. "Itachi said that when he found you... you were barfing back then too. Without taking these pills, maybe you'd be barfing alot more, Sakura-san. So maybe you are pregnant..."

"Who's child would I be pregnant with, Zetsu-sama?! Don't ask me stupid questions!!" She shouted angrily at him. He glared at her. He pushed her forehead backwards so that she was resting on her pillow.

"It is not a stupid question, Sakura-san... Who knows. You might actually be pregnant" Sakura looked away from him. "Pregnant with-"

**-**

"Sasuke. Captain. Wake up, you ass head." Sasuke coughed out blood and opened his eyes. "What the hell happened here?!" Neji shouted angrily. He had Tenten in his arms and Naruto over his shoulders. Sasuke grabbed his stomach.

"It was Sakura."

"She did this to you?!" Neji shouted angrily. "She broke your bones?"

"2 ribs.." He muttered quietly. He looked at Tenten. "She's.. alive right?" Neji growled.

"Yes. Who injured her?!" Neji asked.

"Sakura…"

"She took both of you two on? But you didn't manage to catch her?!" Neji stood and turned his back to Sasuke. "You're useless. Did you space out? Sakura spared your life, and spared Tenten's. It won't be the same next time."

"What about you?! Huh?! You're all beat up too!" Sasuke growled.

"I protected my comrade, Sasuke. You… almost had Tenten die because you were too afraid to do anything."

"You know nothing about me!"

"You couldn't fight Sakura. Don't you skrew with me." Neji turned around and glared at Sasuke. "You have to put your life on the line to protect comrades." Neji looked down at Tenten. "You almost cost Tenten her life…" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"… _Those who don't care about their companions… are even lower than filth." - Kakashi_

"_I won't let my comrades die."- Kakashi_

"Look at Naruto! He's not in the best condition either!" Sasuke growled at Neji.

"At least he was still conscious when I awoken. While you…. You didn't even wake. Tenten didn't even wake. You're pathetic, captain. Get your lazy ass up. We're going back to Konoha."

"No! I have to finish the mission!" Sasuke shouted. "Sakura, she's still out ther-"

"I KNOW. Sasuke! Do you think you could fight in your condition?" Neji turned sharply and glared at Sasuke. "No. I didn't think so. I never failed a mission before. Never… but because of your carelessness… I have no choice but to go back and get medical help for Naruto and Tenten. You broke your ribs. Can you stand?" Sasuke nodded and stood, still clutching his stomach. They slowly made their way back to Konoha, to face an angry Tsunade.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, SASUKE UCHIHA?!" She shouted at Sasuke. He continued to clutch his stomach. Neji was panting from carrying Naruto and Tenten. "SHIZUNE!" She ran in immediately with some medic ninjas. Tenten and Naruto were placed on the stretcher. Neji walked with them. Sasuke began to follow when, "Not so fast, Uchiha Sasuke!" He flinched.

"What?" He asked.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CARELESS?!" She screamed. Sasuke looked away.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" He muttered.

"What happened?!" She screamed.

"Encounter with akatsuki's. Two of them." Sasuke mumbled quietly.

"A-Akatsuki's?!" Tsunade shook with fear. He nodded.

"Yeah. One of them…. Was called Zetsu. He looked like a venus fly trap. The other akatsuki member… was Sakura Haruno." Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Lies. It… can't be Sakura Haruno. My pupil? She'd never join them." Sasuke looked at her.

"I didn't think she would either…" Sasuke whispered. "We split up into teams. Naruto and Neji. Me and Tenten. Sakura went after Tenten and I though. Zetsu was after Naruto and Neji. But-"

"SASUKE. You can not split your team up in half expecting that two jounins can face against an akatsuki. You should have let Neji face Sakura! Why would you choose yourself and Tenten to face her?!"

"I… didn't know she would come after me…" He muttered quietly. Tsunade cracked a glass cup.

"Sasuke. Your plan was careless! You should have paired yourself with Neji! He would fight her, and he would not lose. Why partner yourself with Tenten?! You know she can not fight against a friend! Naruto would do all he can to get Sakura back. Next time, Sasuke… if you ever decide to split up, think carefully!!"

"It's my fault.. That Tenten was so severely hurt. I couldn't protect her from Sakura." Sasuke clenched his fists. "I almost let my comrade die…" He remembered what Kakashi-sensei had said.

"From now on… Sasuke. You and Naruto will be partnered. Tenten and Neji."

"But, why am I partnered with the dobe?!" He shouted at Tsunade.

"Naruto's determination and strength will guarantee Sakura's safe return. If you freeze, Naruto will be there to fight. If there's another akatsuki member, Tenten and Neji will take them on. Neji will protect Tenten and they fight well together. On top of that, Tenten will not be fighting against a friend. It will work out. Go to Shizune. Fix your broken ribs. As soon as your team heals, set out again after Sakura Haruno." She turned her chair away from Sasuke as he walked out.

**-**

_Sakura._ Sasuke thought.

_Sakura kicked Tenten in the head._

"_STOP!" Sasuke shouted at her._

"_Shut the fuc-" She covered her mouth and barfed again. Zetsu appeared in front of her. "Zetsu- The got damn pill is wearing off!" She cursed. He nodded. She barfed again and then… she was out._

"She… barfed…" Sasuke clutched at her stomach. "Why… And Neji… said that she had extra chakra in her stomach. Why?" He thought as he walked into the ER room.

"Uchiha-san!" Shizune looked at him. "Come on. We have to heal you." He nodded and shut his eyes.

**-Later-**

"Thanks." Sasuke muttered as his torso was bandaged. Shizune nodded. "Um. Do you by any chance know where Tenten's room is?" He asked. Shizune paused and told him.

"214." He nodded.

"Thank you." He muttered and walked to the room. Tenten laid there with a blood pouch to her wrist. She also had a mask covering her mouth. He heard the slow beeping of the machine next to her. "Tenten?" He whispered her name. She slowly opened her eyes and exhaled.

"Captain." She said his name quietly. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm fine. Sorry.." He mumbled and touched her arm gently.

"About… what?" She asked.

"Not being able to protect you, a comrade.." He whispered.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I was hard for you. I understand. To see Sakura again. To end up fighting her. To hurt her." Tenten mumbled.

"I don't care about that whatsoever."

"Then what stopped you from fighting?" Tenten asked.

"I didn't come here to explain anything. I just came to apologize. You almost lost your life back there." Sasuke growled. "I was careless. Sorry…" She nodded.

"It's fine." She mumbled. "I… need to rest." She coughed. "They said… that my heart was squeezed so much that it is now giving off air in the wrong directions. Blood is circulating too fast. I'm sorry, but I cannot participate in the next mission…" She whispered. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"It… was that serious?!" He shouted. Tenten shut her eyes and nodded.

"Sorry." She whispered. "I wish I could help. Shizune-san said I shouldn't… speak for a while either." Sasuke looked away.

"I'm.. so sorry." She shook her head.

"It's fine. Ninja should put their lives on the line to complete the mission…" She whispered. "By the way, captain-"

"Sasuke." He muttered.

"… By the way, Sasuke…. Check in my pocket… of my pants. It'll help you track Sakura…." She whispered.

"What?" He walked over and reached into her pants neatly folded next to her. He pulled out a piece of cloth.

"It's from her akatsuki cloak. I cut it before I was knocked out…" Tenten whispered. "It should help you and Neji… and Naruto find Sakura." Sasuke nodded and bit his lip.

"I owe you so much…" He whispered to her.

"Just bring back Sakura…" She whispered and shut her eyes. Sasuke felt the guilt. The guilt that she was almost killed because of him. The guilt that she couldn't participate in any missions until she fully healed. That she went so far to cut something from Sakura's robe just to help them get her back.

_I'll… definitely bring her back._ Sasuke clutched onto the cloth and shoved it into his pocket. Sasuke walked through the door to see Neji leaning across from him.

"Did you see her?" Neji asked. Sasuke looked away. "Did you see what horrible condition she was in? Did you see her cry at all?" Sasuke shook his head. "That's right. You don't know, do you? How much it hurt to know that her own captain wasn't able to save her, that she wouldn't be able to train or do missions." Neji growled at him. "You better see Naruto. He's tan drumming." He walked into Tenten's room. Sasuke turned to see Neji taking her hands in his.

_I already said I was sorry, Neji. What more could I do? _Sasuke thought as he walked into Naruto's room. Naruto growled angrily and clutched to his sheets. "Naruto."

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"I-"

"Save it." Naruto snarled. "You.. Failed, Sasuke. You couldn't bring her back!!" Naruto shouted angrily at Sasuke. "How could you fail?! You were suppose to bring back Sakura-chan!!" He had tears streaming from his eyes. Sasuke looked down.

"I wasn't strong enough.." He whispered.

"That's right! God dammit, Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted and swiped a flower vase off the desk. He grabbed his head. "Sasuke! We were suppose to bring back Sakura-chan! We were suppose to bring her back! What did you do… You laid against the tree and watched Sakura hurt Tenten. You didn't do anything.."

"I couldn't! My ribs were-"

"It's not that you couldn't… It's that you didn't." Sasuke's eyes widened with anger.

"Are you saying that I let Sakura almost kill Tenten because I couldn't bring myself to hurt her?!" Sasuke clenched his fists. Naruto looked up at Sasuke. His eyes softened as Sasuke blinked.

"… **Exactly."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Yay. Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites!! :)**

**Review please! Wow. a lot of people thought that Sakura was pregnant! So, well, you'll see next chapter hopefully. I hope you liked this chapter. This one is probably my favorite so far. Yes, there were hints of Nejiten in it. Neji is very protective over Tenten. .**

**Until next time! Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

****

A/N: Hey everyone! just to let you know, this is the chapter all you sasusaku fans have been waiting. Let's see if your predictions come true!! :D

**On with the story!! xD **

* * *

...

"What?!" Sasuke growled angrily. "I dare you to say it again…" He clenched his fists.

"Exactly." Naruto simply stated. "You couldn't help Tenten, because you couldn't bring yourself to hurt Sakura-chan." Naruto was pulled out of the bed, his collar grasped tightly by Sasuke's cold hands.

"You bastard. You.. Think you know **everything**. Guess what, you're… you're…" Sasuke paused. He didn't know what to say. Naruto brought his hand and punched Sasuke hard in the jaw. Sasuke fell to the floor as Naruto stood above him, glaring hard into Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke. You're so stupid. You know it's true. Despite how much you wanted to help Tenten, you just couldn't. You didn't want to hurt Sakura-chan. Why? Because you lov-"

"SHUT UP." Sasuke growled and shoved Naruto into the wall. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!!" Sasuke snarled. "You know NOTHING about me! I don't love her! I never did! I never will!!" He shouted at Naruto.

"Then what happened a couple days ago before she left?" Naruto asked quietly. "Where were you two?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he slowly dropped Naruto. He turned his back to him.

"It's none of your business."

"It is!" Naruto growled. "It's probably your fault that Sakura-chan left in the first place!!" Naruto shouted at him. Sasuke ripped out a kunai and held it to Naruto's throat.

"How do you prove that it was my fault?!" Naruto held a kunai at Sasuke's throat.

"Because. Sakura-chan and you were missing. The next night you were missing. The next night, she left. It has to be your fault." Naruto explained. Sasuke dropped the kunai and fell to his knees. "Sasuke?"

"It is… my fault." Sasuke whispered quietly. "Naruto. You're right. It was my fault that she left. It was all my fault that now Tenten's so injured, that you're so injured. Blame me…"

"What are you-"

**--**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?!" Sakura screamed. "How could you say I'm pregnant?!"

"With your symptoms, it can be possible." Zetsu responded coldly. Sakura shook her head.

"It's not possible. It can't be." She mumbled quietly as she grabbed her head. Her heart started to thump fast. "Wait…" She whispered. Zetsu was walking towards the door as he turned around.

"What is it now, Sakura-san?"

"Take me. Take me to Itachi-sama. Take me to him… **NOW**." She growled. Zetsu knew, Sakura Haruno being angry, was not good. And was a no traffic high way to getting yourself killed. Sakura stood and walked towards him. "Zetsu…" She said his name without the suffix, meaning she could easily take him on. He nodded.

"Fine." He muttered. "If Itachi traps you in his genjutsu, I'm not getting you out…"

"No need." Sakura mumbled as she smirked. "I won't be getting stuck in his stupid genjutsu this time. How do I know?"

"…" Zetsu thought to him quietly.

"Because I am stronger than him…" She smirked. "It's that simple." Zetsu nodded.

"That you are, Sakura-san."

**--**

"Sasuke! What are you rambling about?!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke shook his head still on his knees. Sasuke remained silent. Naruto shook his head as he reached for his head set. "Neji. We need your help. Sasuke's breaking down."

"I'll be right there…" Neji mumbled.

**--**

"Tenten." Neji whispered her name. She smiled with her eyes shut. His hand tightened around hers. "I'm sorry."

"About what?" She asked. "You're staying here by my side. What more could I ask of you?"

"Before I go… I want to tell you how I feel…" Neji whispered to her. Tenten's eyes opened as she stared at him. "You told me… before we headed off for the mission that you loved me."

"Yes." She mumbled as a tear slid down.

"I told you, that I wasn't sure about my feelings, and that you would have to wait. But, I do love you. In fact, the only reason why I said that, was because if I told you how I felt, we would be… something. If I were to die out there, then you wouldn't live your life happy anymore. So I apologize deeply, Tenten. Please forgive me." She squeezed his hand.

"Of course. Now, go to Naruto and Sasuke. They need you…" She smiled at him. "See me before you leave.. Promise?"

"I… Tenten, just rest…" He whispered and kissed her bandaged forehead and left. He walked down the corridor when he hear a scream. _S-Sasuke? _Neij ran into the room as Sasuke laid on his side. Naruto kneeled next to him. "Naruto! What the hell's the matter with the captain?!" Naruto looked up at Neji.

"He's saying that it is all his fault that Sakura-chan left." Naruto looked back at Sasuke.

"It is.." Sasuke whispered. "All my damn fault." Sasuke mumbled that over and over. Being Neji, he wasn't about to take this shit from the man who almost had his love killed. Neji walked over and grabbed Sasuke by the shoulder. He forcefully slammed the captain into the wall.

"Sasuke! Get a grip!" Neji shouted as he shook Sasuke's shoulder. "Tell us what the hell happened!!" He shouted. "You need to calm down!" Neji shouted at him again. Sasuke stared at Neji and his breathing slowed down back to normal. Naruto sighed.

"Neji…" Naruto whispered his name. "Sasuke. You have to tell us everything." Neji pulled Sasuke and sat him in a chair.

"Talk!" Neji ordered.

"I…" Sasuke started.

**-MEANWHILE-**

"Sakura-san. I'm not going to go in with you." She nodded.

"I know. Thanks, Zetsu-sama." She responded and walked into the big room. "Itachi-sama!!" Sakura shouted his name. Itachi turned around slowly.

"Haruno-san. Why are you here… I believe **he** did not send you here." Itachi's cold voice entered Sakura as she shut the door hard.

"Itachi. You tell me what the hell's going on!" She shouted. "God dammit. I bet you knew. I bet you knew the whole time what the hell was going on with me."

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Itachi. Don't make me beat it out of you." Sakura growled.

"My my. No need to get violent…"

"Tell me what's wrong with me! Why do I keep vomiting? Why do I keep feeling dizzy?!" She screamed.

"You don't know?"

"No! If I knew, I wouldn't be here asking you, god dammit!" Sakura cursed. "Tell me now!!"

"You might have to sit."

"Shut up!" Sakura screamed at him. "Just tell me what the HELL'S going on with me?! Why do I have to keep eating these god damn pills!"

"Haruno-san… if it is not clear to you, then you are stupid. You are pregnant."

"I'm… what?" Sakura growled. She still stood in front of the door. With one swift movement she slammed the door with her fist, leaving a dent in the metal. "Don't play with me, Itachi. I'm not in a good mood." She growled. "You better tell me the truth, or I might kill you…" She growled.

"Haruno-san, I am not playing. You are indeed pregnant."

"You god damn, son of a-" Sakura covered her mouth and vomited again. She fell to her knees and exhaled sharply.

"My my… Sakura. You are in a bit of a situation here." She glared at him. "I gave you the pills to take so that baby in your stomach does not grow. So that very slowly in time, it will slowly disappear. It is feeding off your chakra. The stronger you get, the bigger it gets. The bigger it gets, the more you vomit and the more chakra you lose. Understand?"

"I can't be pregnant. I can't be pregnant!" She screamed. "Get this stupid thing out of me now!"

"I'm afraid nothing can be done. The pills must be taken more often now. Until we know that the extra chakra in your stomach is gone, you must keep taking them. " Sakura looked down at her hands. She clenched them tightly as she stood. She pried open the doors and slammed it shut.

_Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. _Sakura cursed as she walked through the halls of the akatsuki base. She slammed against the walls until she made it to her room. "Why the hell am I pregnant?!" She touched her stomach gently. "How did I not know?! Who's is it?!" She shouted as she slammed her face against the pillow. "Wait." She rolled to her side. Her eyes widening as if she saw a ghost. _I-It can't be…_ She thought. _It can't be his. It can't be his!!_

**--**

"Sasuke. Tell us everything." Naruto ordered him. Sasuke nodded.

"When I came back… I was looking forward to seeing Sakura again.." Sasuke thought.

"…" Neji continued to glare at him.

"And she still liked me…" Sasuke whispered. "That was good…"

"_Sasuke-kun?" Sakura ran to him. "Is that you?" Sasuke looked up and saw the long pink haired kunoichi. She had a red tank top on, with black sweat pants._

"_Sakura." He whispered quietly._

"_You're back. You're back!" She cried and ran to him. She hugged him tightly. Sasuke returned the hug. "I love you, Sasuke-kun. Please stay with me this time!!" Sasuke paused._

"_I… like you too." He said quietly. She smiled against him. Little did they know, a jealous __**Ino Yamanaka**__ was watching them…_

_**3 years later-**_

"_Sakura. Do you.. Really want to do this?" Sasuke asked as Sakura kissed him. She took off his jacket and smiled at him. "S-Sakura…"_

"_Of course…" She whispered. "Just kiss me, Sasuke-kun." She pulled him as they kissed. (They uh, did a lot more other things. But, Sasuke of course, decided to leave that part out if you get what I mean cough__**sex**__cough)_

_**Day after that-**_

"_Sasuke-kun?" Sakura sprung up to see the other side of the bed, empty. She flung on her clothes and ran out to find him. How dare he just go there, make love with her and leave? Not going to happen. Sakura ran as she tried to find him. He was resting in a tree." SASUKE!" She screamed. Sasuke opened his eyes and blushed as he fell off._

"_Sh-Shit." He cursed._

"_Why'd you leave…" She had tears streaming down her eyes._

"_I'm sorry." He whispered. "I can't believe… that we… you know…." He blushed brightly._

"_Sasuke. I thought you left me.." She cried. Sasuke stood and stroked her cheek._

"_Never." He whispered as he kissed her gently._

_**-That night-**_

_Sakura was out doing some food shopping when she heard Ino's voice._

"_Sasuke-kun…" Sakura started to blink and as she blinked, the tick tock of her steady heart was going out of control. She walked towards Ino's voice as she saw that Ino was kissing Sasuke. Was he pulling away? Maybe. She couldn't tell._

"_Ino." Sasuke mumbled out her voice._

"_Come here…" She whispered. Sakura shook her head._

"_You.. You… SASUKE!" She screamed. Sasuke shoved Ino away._

"_Sakura.." Ino smirked._

"_Sasuke you. Cheated.. You.. Cheated on me?!" She screamed. Sasuke shook his head._

"_No. No! It's not like that, Sakura!" Sasuke lost her. She ran, leaving her bags behind. Sasuke clenched his fists and growled at Ino. She quickly ran away too. Sasuke walked slowly as he looked at his hands. This is what I get.. For falling in love, right? My little punishment is this? Sasuke looked up at the pouring sky. Someone tell me why this has to be… I'm better off alone, right? I'm better off by myself. Yes._

_-Flashback over-_

"Sasuke. You cheated on Sakura-chan?!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"Ino jumped on me!" Sasuke shouted. Neji shook his head.

"But you…. Got her pregnant?" Neji asked. Sasuke blinked and looked away.

"I'm not sure. You said that she had extra chakra.. And she was vomiting and stuff.." Sasuke looked at Neji. "Maybe?" Neji growled at him.

"You make love with her, cheat on her, make her join the akatsuki, and now you know she's pregnant. You're a jerk, Sasuke." Neji growled. "You're horrible." Naruto nodded.

"I did not cheat on her! I had NO intentions of getting her pregnant!" Sasuke shouted. "I… didn't even know."

"You're ridiculous." Neji retorted. "We're leaving now."

"N-Now?" Naruto whined. "I didn't even get to see Hinata-chan! She doesn't even know I'm back!!" He complained.

"Good." Naruto growled at him. "If you don't come back alive, then she won't miss you as much."

"Are you going to say good bye to Tenten?" Neji looked away.

"No." Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened. "For the same reason, Naruto. Let's go."

"Neji. I have this." Sasuke held out the cloth. "Tenten cut it off Sakura's cloak. We can track her easier."

"Why are you telling me this? I'm not captain. You are. Don't forget." Neji threw on his mask. "Let's go." Sasuke nodded and looked down at the ground.

_I'm sorry, Sakura._ Sasuke growled and took off after Naruto and Neji.

**--**

"That god damn Uchiha. F him for getting me pregnant. That stupid Sasuke…." Sakura spoke to herself. There was suddenly a knocking on her door. She looked up. "What?" The door opened and there stood Deidara. "What is it?" She asked.

"I don't know. But I heard you talking about Sasuke Uchiha." He responded. "So you're pregnant huh, Sakura-san? I didn't see that coming." He grinned as the tongue on his hand flicked back and forth.

"Go rot in hell, Deidara." She responded and stood off her bed. "I'm not in the mood to talk to morons. If **he** didn't send you here for something **important** then get lost."

"Now now, why are you so mean?" Deidara asked as he shut the door quietly. He made his way towards Sakura as she spun around and held a kunai to his neck. "Hm?"

"Get the hell away from me." She muttered. "I would kill you… but I'm not going to." She threw the kunai past his head as she walked towards the door. Deidara stood in front of her.

"Sakura-san.. Who's the daddy to that cute little baby of yours?" He smirked as he poked her stomach. Sakura grabbed his wrist in an ironing grip.

"None of your damn business." She growled at him.

"I bet it's Sasuke Uchiha's." She froze and smirked throwing his arm down. She turned away from the door but there Deidara was again. He was in front of her a second ago, and here he was again.

"Why would you think that. Like I'd be carrying the fool's baby."

"That is the reason why you couldn't kill him back there right?" Sakura froze as she turned and glared at him. "Hah."

"You.. Were spying on me?" She growled. She adjusted her gloves. "That's it… I'm going to kill you right here on this god damn spot! You little piece of shi-"

"Sakura-san." She turned around and dropped her fist.

"Konan-sama." Sakura whispered her name.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**CLIFF HANGER!! :D**

**Yay! Well, most of you already predicted/knew that sakura was pregnant. i was trying to keep that a secret, unfortunatly, i gave out too many hints! but, that's okay. :) i hoped you liked this chapter!!**

**Please review!!**

* * *

**_Preview of the next chapter:_**

"Please, allow me to go kill him... To kill him, along with his annoying team..." Sakura whispered as she bowed low.

"What makes you think because you're bowing down to me, that I'm going to let you? Sakura-san, your actions amuse me..." The hoarse cold voice came out. Sakura smirked and looked up.

"I never thought that..." She whispered quietly. "I just need my revenge. Surely, you know how much revenge means... isn't that right?" She asked.

".. Konoha.."

"Isn't that right?" Sakura asked as she smirked.

"Yes."

"I'll make a deal with you..." She whispered as she stood and faced him. "I'll destroy Konoha, if you let me do this one simple murder. I'll destroy Konoha and everything in the stupid little village, every single stupid villager... As long as I get my revenge and kill this one person. What do you say?"

**That's it for now!! :) thanks for reading!!**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

"I…" Sakura paused and bowed down. "I'm sorry, Konan-sama." Konan, a beautiful blue haired woman stood in front of Sakura's door. She had short blue hair and a akatsuki cloak that covered her entire body except for her face and her hands. She slowly raised her hand and pointed to Deidara.

"Deidara-san. Get out now." Deidara scowled but nodded leaving the room. He whispered to Sakura just before he left. Sakura turned slowly as a smirk rose on his face.

"I'll find out." He whispered and left. Sakura turned swiftly reaching to grab the piece of fabric around his neck. Konan quickly sweep Sakura off her feet and pinned her to the ground.

"Sakura-san… fighting is unnecessary…" She whispered. Sakura growled but then nodded.

"I'm so sorry, Konan-sama." Sakura looked up to Konan as if she were her own master. But no, they were members, teammates, should we even say, friends? Konan got off Sakura and walked to her door.

"Sakura-san… I know about your pregnancy problems." Sakura's eyes widened as she turned away from her.

"Yes?" Sakura asked. She hated how everyone knew. They all knew she was pregnant before she, herself did. It bothered her like hell.

"There is nothing **they **can do about it. Although…" Konan looked at Sakura as she walked over and sat on the bed. Konan looked at Sakura. "I think I can help you get rid of it." Sakura's eyes widened as she stared at Konan.

"K-Konan-sama? Was I hearing you right?" She asked. Konan nodded and looked at the ground.

"A deal is required though."

"Anything." Sakura growled as she clenched her fists. "I want this god damn baby out of me as soon as possible, Konan-sama." Konan nodded again and looked back up at Sakura.

"Then I need you to assassin someone for me." Sakura nodded again and gulped. "It's someone from Konoha. I'm sure, you know who it is." Konan responded meekly. "Actually, you should know this person very well… **very** well.." Konan smirked at Sakura.

"Who?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Uchiha Sasuke, and his team. Only then, after you killed them, will I take care of your little problems." Konan touched Sakura's stomach gently. "Keep on taking the pills, Sakura-san. It's up to you whether you will take me up on my offer." She got off Sakura's bed and walked past her.

_S-Sasuke?_ Sakura thought as she refused to turn.

"Sakura-san. If you do take up on my offer… then I want you to make sure you annihilate **every single one** on the team. No holding back. Can you handle it?" Every word Konan said sent shivers up her spine. Every word sent a shock to her brain. Kill Sasuke? Kill everyone on his team? How many people exactly were on that team? The last time she met them, it was Tenten and Sasuke. Who were the others? Who did Zetsu-sama fight? I hate them all anyways.

"Fine." Sakura whispered quietly. She hated them. She hated **him**. He did this to her… Sakura touched her stomach and turned to Konan, popping another pill in her mouth. "Deal…" Konan smirked.

"Very well." Konan opened the door and walked out. Just before she shut it, she looked back in and stared into Sakura's eyes. "Sakura-san, make sure you get permission from… **him** first…" Sakura paused and then nodded.

"Yes." Sakura smirked. This was going accordingly. _Just you wait…. You all… will be dead for doing this to me, for causing me pain. _Sakura thought and clenched her fist. She walked to her drawer and pulled out a bottle of pills. _I have to plan this right…_ Sakura thought.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Pakkun. Thanks for coming with us!" Naruto called to the little ninja dog. Pakkun turned around and nodded.

"Thank Kakashi for letting me come along." Pakkun responded and continued to sniff the Sakura's cloth in Sasuke's hand. Sasuke growled inwardly. It was taking too long. Way too long.

"Maybe we should go back." Neji muttered.

"What are you saying?!" Sasuke shouted. Neji glared at him.

"Don't raise your voice, captain." Neji whispered impatiently. "Pakkun. Do you smell Sakura yet?" Pakkun continued to sniff the grounds, ignoring Neji's voice.

"No." Pakkun responded. "Her trails end here…" They walked out of the forest and into the field. Yes, the field where he and Tenten fought Sakura. Dried blood plastered the trees, and blood stained the green grass red. Neji growled and turned away from the field. Sasuke turned to Naruto as he walked past him. He bent down and touched the dried up blood on the grass, as it quickly shuddered off the green blade.

"Tenten's… right?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Neji now, who continued to look up at the sky. Sasuke then nodded slowly. "You were careless, Sasuke."

"I know that." Sasuke mumbled quietly.

"We should head back." Naruto whispered. Hearing that from Naruto. Hearing that from Naruto? Not possible.

"What?!" Sasuke asked angrily. Naruto stood.

"I'm not fully healed. Neji isn't either. We should have really waited…." Naruto whispered. "Look at Neji. He's too worried about Tenten to think about the mission. All he wants to do is stay by her side in the hospital… And, I want to see Hinata-chan too… I want to see how she's doing." Naruto added in. Sasuke growled.

"You… all have someone you want to see… And what about me?" Sasuke asked in pain. _I have no one…_ "While you two go ahead and see your lovers, what will become of me?" Sasuke asked louder. "Huh?!" He shouted.

"You lost your lover. You might as well go ahead and **plan** a new way to get her back, because the way you had before obviously does not work." Naruto reminded him. Sasuke nodded.

"Tsunade already told me a new way to group us. I'm going to be partnered with you, and Neji is going to be partnered with Tenten. It'll be better this way."

"But, Sasuke. Tenten isn't here, is she?" Naruto asked and looked down at the blood. "Surely, you know that…." Naruto's voice trailed off. "Akatsuki's move in pairs. Me and you would take on one, but, that would leave Neji on his own."

"I don't suppose you're calling me weak, are you? Uzuamaki…" Neji's voice appeared as they turned around to see him behind them. He didn't take his eyes off the blood on the grass. "I can take one of them on."

"Don't be cocky. Not even I cant take one on." Sasuke added.

"I'm sorry. I believe I'm nothing like you." Neji added as he glared at Sasuke. "I'm not someone who would let their feelings override their duty."

"Are you insinuating something, Hyuga?!" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Damn right." Neji responded. "You let your feelings for Sakura override the mission. You let her get away, and you let her hurt your team mate. Tenten was spared. She could've died because of you, Sasuke. Then, I'd never forgive you." Neji muttered angrily. Naruto turned away and walked with Neji back towards the village.

"Pakkun…" Sasuke whispered. "Did her trail really end here?" He asked. The dog nodded.

"Sorry that I can't help anymore." Pakkun whispered and poof, he was gone. Sasuke dragged his feet back to Konoha, his head bowed down low.

**----**

"Please, allow me to go kill him… to kill him, along with his annoying team…" Sakura whispered as she bowed low.

"What makes you think because you're bowing down to me, that I'm going to let you? Sakura=san, your actions amuse me…" The hoarse cold voice came out. Sakura smirked and looked up.

"I never thought that…" She whispered quietly. "I just need my revenge. Surely, you know how much revenge means… isn't that right?" She asked.

".. Konoha.."

"Isn't that right?" Sakura asked as she smirked.

"Yes."

"I'll make a deal with you…" She whispered as she stood and face him. "I'll destroy Konoha, if you let me do this one simple murder. I'll destroy Konoha and everything in this stupid little village, every single stupid villager… As long as I get my revenge and kill this one person. What do you say?"

"A good bargain." He whispered. "Except, I want Naruto Uzumaki **alive**."

"Except…. Naruto?" Sakura asked confused.

"He has the nine-tailed fox sealed in him. I want it." He adjusted in his seat. "And no, you may not destroy Konoha. I will do that. Although, you will be my spy."

"…" Sakura nodded. "I thought that I would be able to kill everyone in Konoha."

"Did you not hear me?" His voice boomed. "I said kill everyone except Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura looked down.

"_Sakura-san. If you do take up on my offer… then I want you to make sure you annihilate __**every single one**__ on the team. No holding back. Can you handle it?"_

Konan's voice came back into Sakura's head. How was she suppose to get rid of the baby in her stomach, if she couldn't kill Naruto? He was in Sasuke's team… right? Naruto, Neji and Tenten. She had to annihilate everyone, every single of them. But, he said that she couldn't kill Naruto… would Konan oblige that?

"Sakura-san. Come closer." The voice came. Sakura nodded and got off her knees and walked forwards the voice. Walking up the long stairs she stood in front of the still figure. Slowly the figure stood and put a hand under Sakura's chin. "Sakura-san… did Konan send you here?" He asked.

"… I-"

"She sent you here, didn't she? I know of your pregnancy. Konan said she'd help you rid of the baby, right? If you went and killed these certain people. Did Naruto happen to be one of them?" Sakura was silent and looked away. He turned her face and made her look at him.

"Yes." Sakura whispered.

"Look into my eyes…" The voice said. Sakura quickly looked into the eyes. Hers widened as her gaze met with the rinnegan. She struggled to look away as he let go of her chin. She quickly fell to her knees in front of him panting. "Sakura-san…" He reached towards her and touched her shoulder. He lifted off a piece of paper. "Konan. Enough of your silly games. Come out now." Paper fluttered from Sakura's body as they slowly pieced together to be… Konan.

"Yes. I was the one who told Sakura that I would rid of the child in her if she killed those certain people." Konan walked up to him. Sakura stood next to her.

"Well, readjust your orders, Konan." He said calmly. Konan nodded.

"Yes. Sakura-san… you are to kill everyone on the team **except** Naruto Uzumaki. When you are ready to kill send us a message. We will be there to destroy Konoha." Sakura nodded.

"I understand." Sakura responded. Konan put in her hands a whistle? "What is this?" Sakura asked. "A whistle?"

"Not just any whistle…" Konan responded. "When you blow it, nothing will come out, no sound, no nothing. But that is for the others to hear. While we, akatsuki's, when you blow it, we hear it loud and clear no matter where you are." Sakura nodded. Konan looked at the figure who now towered over Sakura.

"Eat the pills. Follow the orders. Understand… Sakura-san?" He asked as he smirked.

"Yes." Sakura responded.

"Yes, what?" He asked.

"Yes, leader." Sakura responded.

"…" He looked at Konan who touched his shoulder gently.

"Usually, I only allow Konan to call me this. But-"

"I wouldn't dare!" Sakura interrupted him. "I'd… never call you by your name." Sakura bowed down.

"Say it." Sakura shook her head.

"I wouldn't dare, leader…" Sakura responded. He was losing his patience. Sakura knew this for a fact so she gave up quickly by nodding.

"Yes, what… Sakura-san?" He asked again.

"Yes, P-Pein-sama."

"…" He nodded. "Fine. Now go." Sakura nodded. Pein slowly turned and sat back down as Sakura sprinted out the door. He let out a sigh.

"What's wrong, Pein?" Konan asked.

"Nothing… everything is going well. Everything… is going well, Konan." He let out a smirk. "She is talented… strong, and will do very well."

"You taught her what she needed to know, Pein."

"Exactly. She will go far… as long as her hatred for Sasuke and Konoha dwells within her." Pein stood. "Come Konan. We shall pay a visit to Sasori's grave."

"Why?" Konan asked as she walked down the stairs with him.

"we should pay a visit. He was one of us, was he not, Konan?" Pein asked. Konan nodded.

"I guess it is polite." Konan added in.

**--**

"Why are you three back here?" Tsunade's voice boomed. Sasuke bowed his head low. "Who's responsible for this?!" Neji opened his mouth to speak but, Sasuke's voice came out.

"Me." Sasuke responded.

"Captain…?" Tsunade looked at Sasuke.

"It is my fault. I said that we should come back. I wasn't ready to go and face Sakura again." Sasuke responded. "I apologize, but we must rest a while longer."

"… Sasuke. You are failing as Anbu Captain…" Tsunade glared at him. Sasuke nodded.

"I know. In that case, I think Neji should become captain." Neji stared at Sasuke, his mouth agape.

"Wh-"

"He really deserves it, Tsunade-sama. He keeps everything in line, no one argues with him-"

"Except you." Naruto whispered. Sasuke elbowed him.

"He's determined and everything. Tsunade-sama, I'm just not fit to be leader for this mission. Allow him to take my place when trying to find Sakura. I promise, I, Uchiha Sasuke, will listen to everything Neji says. I will not argue with him. So please make him captain in my place for now." Sasuke looked down. Neji looked away, frankly embarrassed. Tsunade nodded.

"Okay, fine." Tsunade stared at Neji who gulped. "Take it or leave it, Neji." Neji nodded.

"Yes." Neji walked out of the room. Naruto and Sasuke followed. Naruto ran off to find Hinata as Neji leaned against the wall. "Uh, Sasuke. Thanks." Neji muttered. "But, what was your real reason for letting me be captain?"

"You're the one fittest to do this…." Sasuke muttered. Neji nodded.

"Thanks." He muttered and walked towards Tenten's room. Sasuke sighed and walked out into the village. He walked past the gates of Konoha and stood in front of the bench. His memories flowed into his mind. "Sakura…" He ran his hands over the seat of the bench slowly until he heard a rustling in the bush. He turned and pulled out a kunai.

"**Hello, Sasuke-kun."**

His eyes widened… as his mouth opened slowly.

"Sakura…"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I apologize for not updating. I hope this makes up for my tardiness!! :)**

**Please review, thank you!! And review with some ideas if you want. It'll spark my brain with some new ideas!!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hm? Just Sakura?" She asked. "All I get is… Sakura… while you get Sasuke-kun? What kind of welcome is that now?" She smirked. He held the kunai close, remembering her strong move she used against Tenten.

"Stay back and I won't kill you." She laughed.

"Oh. That's a good one. Like you could kill me." She zoomed up in front of him and smirked. "I'd like to see you try." Sasuke lunged forwards to meet- air. Sakura appeared behind him. "Damn. You must've gotten slower. Shame, shame." She looked at her nails. "The Sasuke Uchiha is now slower than me. I've been waiting for this. Looks like you're the weak one now."

"You call what you have power?" Sasuke asked as he put the kunai down. It clanged against the cold floor...

"Of course. And what you have, is something I'd like to call-" Sasuke interrupted her.

"Save it." Sasuke responded. "Get out of here you traitor."

"You're one to talk." She whispered quietly. Sakura walked and touched the bench gently. "I remember… this bench. Laying here in the cold as you left to that snake bastard." She smirked. "He is dead, is he not?" Sasuke nodded. "Ah that's a shame. I would've had fun killing him. Not like he would be much of a challenge anyways."

"What happened to you, Sakura?" Sasuke asked. She shrugged.

"You tell me." She smirked.

"You're… not the same Sakura I once knew."

"Oh. The boring fan girl Sakura? The Sakura who obsessed with her hair? The Sakura who always had **you** on her mind? Well, if I didn't change, I might as well kill myself." She muttered coldly. Sakura turned suddenly and grabbed the hand. "Nice try. I'm not fainting this time." Sasuke struggled as she gripped his wrist tightly. "I'm not going to faint this time. You are-" She paused as Sasuke grabbed both her wrists. She glared up at him. "Bastard."

"Sakura… Why are you doing this? Why did you join the-"

"Shut up. You're an asshole. Why do I have to answer you?" She growled. She made a face and her face turned slightly green as Sasuke let go of her and. "Aw fuc-" As she vomited in the bush. She swallowed a pill and turned around and stared back at Sasuke. "I forgot to thank you for what you did! You got me pregnant!" She screamed. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Y-You…"

"What? Choking on your words, Sasuke?" She asked. "That's right. I'm pregnant with your child. Not that I'm going to let that happen anymore…" She smirked. "Why? Because if I kill you and your stupid team… and once Konoha is destroyed, it will be time for Konan-sama to remove this **thing** inside me." Sakura laughed. "Look at your face. It looks like you just saw a devil."

"…" Sasuke blinked and growled. "It wasn't my fault that you got pregnant." She spat at him.

"Oh hell it is! What? I got myself pregnant? Story of my life!" She screamed. "Because of you, I can't do ANYTHING! Why? Because I vomit and cough and get sick. I'm tired of that!!" She pulled out a knife.

"Sakura, wai-" Sakura ran at him with a knife. Sasuke quickly dodged as he ran out of Konoha quickly.

"COWARD!" She shouted and took off after him.

_Sh-Shit… _Sasuke cursed as he ran. Sakura threw the knife at him as it pinned his sleeve to the tree. Sasuke quickly tore the shirt. He ran back at Sakura and threw her hard against the tree. Trying to stab him, she raised a knife to his throat, but to get caught off guard.

**Clang…**

Her knife fell out of her hands as Sasuke pinned her to the tree. She breathed heavily as her akatsuki cloak opened slightly at her chest, showing a little bit of cleavage. Not that Sasuke noticed.. He was too furious to even care what she was wearing.

"You…" Sasuke growled. "Answer me! Why'd you leave Konoha? Why are you an akatsuki?!" Sakura growled.

"I'm not obliged to answer you." She raised her knee to kick when he grabbed her leg. Sasuke had one hand pinning both of her wrists above her head, as he kept her leg around his waist. "Let go…"

"Sakura.." He whispered. "You know… how I feel about you."

"Great. I don't give a damn. Now let go before I have to use my-"

"Shh…" Sasuke whispered as he leaned forward.

"Oh. Trying to seduce me now? I don't think so. Why don't you go back to Ino, huh? Why don't you go make love with her! Get her freaking pregnant, then go cheat on someone else! You're a-"

"Stop." Sasuke growled angrily. "You will tell me where the Akatsuki base is."

"And why would I do that?!" She shouted.

"You're betraying Konoha! Tell me now!" Sasuke shouted angrily at her.

"Oh boo hoo! You betrayed Konoha as well! You're a bastard, Sasuke! Now let go of me!" She screamed.

"I don't think so… Sakura. I don't think so."

**-**

"N-Naruto-kun?" She wrapped her arms around her fiancé.

"Yes?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head. She touched her stomach.

"I think… it's almost time.." She whispered.

"H-Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled happily. "Really?!" She nodded and smiled. "That's great!!" He grinned. Hinata nodded.

"I-I guess so." She stuttered as she took his hand. They continued to walk down the path.

"**Bastard. Get your hands off of me."**

"What." Naruto glared. "Who would be out at this hour…" He whispered suspiciously.

"Me and You, Naruto-kun." She giggled.

"Hinata-chan. Stay here." Naruto let go of her hand as Hinata froze.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted his name as she reached out to him. He turned. "Don't go. It's dangerous." Naruto grinned and nodded. He looked back towards where the voices were coming from.

"**Tell me now!"**

"I'll be careful. Don't worry about me." Hinata grabbed at her own hand and nodded.

"O-Okay." Naruto nodded.

"Stay here and don't go anywhere.. Please." Naruto then ran off towards the voices.

**-**

"Let me go now." Sakura struggled.

"I'm gonna be forced to kill you." Sasuke growled.

"Oh go ahead. I'd like to see you fulfill that.." Sakura smirked as she leaned forward towards Sasuke's face. "I'd like you to kill me now then…" She whispered into his ear and licked his cheek. Sasuke froze.

"…."

"Not gonna kill me?" She whispered in his ear again. "Well, then don't mind me… Sasuke-**kun**… I'll be on my way. I'll be **taking your head now**." Sakura shouted as she pulled out a knife with her mouth from inside her cloak. "I'm going to be the last pair of eyes you'll ever see!!" She shouted as- she fell.

"Sakura?!" Sasuke caught her. He looked up.

"Good thing I got here in time. You're sort of stupid, captain." Naruto muttered

"N-Naruto. I'm not your captain anymore." Sasuke glared at him.

"Oh right! Neji's the captain now. You're just **Sasuke-teme** again." He grinned. Sasuke spat. "That's Sakura-chan?' Naruto bent down and looked a the girl in Sasuke's arm. He just knocked out his friend, team mate… "I didn't mean to hit her so hard…" Blood dripped from her mouth. "She's… delicate."

"I know." Sasuke mumbled as he picked her up in his arms.

"Doesn't really look like Sakura if you look carefully…" Naruto propped a hand underneath his chin. "Think about it. Sakura-chan herself said that she got stronger. How could she just get knocked out just like that?"

"Just like that? Naruto. You made blood come out of her mouth." Sasuke glared at him. Naruto scratched his head.

"Sorry. Let's go to Hokage's now." Naruto responded. "Wait- Hinata-chan!" He quickly ran back. Sasuke waited for him, but Naruto didn't come back.

"Naruto?" Sasuke picked up Sakura's body and walked out to see Naruto holding Hinata's hand. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I'm okay.." Hinata touched her forehead. "Just a little light headed…" Naruto helped her up and looked at Sasuke.

"I… have to take her home. Take Sakura-chan to the hokage's okay? Tell Tsunade that… I'll try to be there tomorrow." Naruto grinned. "Don't let Sakura-chan leave the village again." Sasuke nodded and ran to Tsunade's office.

**----**

"Zzzzzz…."

"Tsunade!" Sasuke burst in.

"Leave me alone…"

"Tsunade. I have-"

"Go to hell…"

"HARUNO SAKURA." Tsunade's head shot up and stared at the girl's body in his arms.

"That's not Sakura." Tsunade stared at the long haired girl in the akatsuki robe. "She's not in the akatsuki-"

"But she is." Sasuke pointed at the headband, the leave village headband.

"N-Not possible." She stuttered.

"She's going to wake up any second…"

"Come, come." She ran out the door and Sasuke followed. There was a room with chains.

"T-Tsunade?" Sasuke looked at the room. "Why…. Are there chains?"

"Keep her from getting out." Tsunade pointed as Sasuke chained Sakura's arms down on the table. Tsunade quickly chained her legs. He paused and looked at her stomach.

"She might be pregnant." Sasuke whispered. "Can you find out?"

"What's that?" Tsunade turned around.

"Sakura… might be pregnant." Tsunade's eyes bulged.

"No way! Who's child might it be?!" She touched Sakura's stomach gently.

"Mine." Sasuke mumbled.

"Y-Yours?!" Tsunade had a furious tone in her voice.

"When you asked me… where Sakura and I were the nights before she left the village… we were…" Sasuke trailed off. Tsunade **already** knew what he was trying to say.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You're so stupid. Why'd you get her pregnant?!"

"I didn't- I mean, I was planning on her getting-" Sasuke stumbled over his words.

"I'll have to take a test on her later. I forbid you to see Sakura anytime soon." Sasuke wanted to argue, but it was best to not.

"Fine." He whispered. Sasuke walked out and paused at the door leaning on it gently. _Tenten…_ Sasuke thought and quickly took off to see his team mate. After all, it was his fault that she got so severely injured… He reached her door when he heard whispers.

_**-------**_

"Neji?" Tenten's weak voice called him.

"I'm here. I just got back." Sasuke peered through the window. Tenten took Neji's hand in hers. "How are you feeling… Tenten?"

"I'm fine. Really." Tenten smiled. Neji shook his head.

"You have a blood pouch attached to your wrist, and a mask over your mouth and nose to help you breathe in oxygen. Don't lie to me." Tenten's smile disappeared.

"Ah. True. But, I don't feel that much pain." Tenten smiled again.

"… Your smile… it's annoying." Neji whispered. She giggled.

"I'm sorry." Neji kissed her forehead. "Feel better…" She nodded.

"I'll try. And I'm sorry I couldn't accompany you on the mission." Neji shook his head.

"It's fine. Just feel better…" Neji whispered and kissed her hand.

_**-------**_

_Who knew the Hyuga could love? _Sasuke paused and continued to watch. _I'm guessing he's not going to leave her side for a while._ He sat down outside and leaned against the wall. _Sakura.. You hurt Tenten.. And I hurt her as well… not on the outside but on the inside._ Sasuke thought before he dozed off.

**------**

_Fuck…_ Sakura swore as she opened her eyes. _Where the hell am I?_ She looked around. _K-Konoha? Ah. This room. I remember working in here before. Stupid._ She thought as she tried to sit up. _Chains. Ah yes. I remember these. _Sakura clenched her fists and broke them. Sakura touched her wrists gently and snapped the chains on her feet. _So stupid. As if small chains will keep __**me**__ here. Now. Let's start._ She smirked. _With you first…_ "Tenten." She got out of the room and put back on her cloak, tying her hair up high in a pony tail.

"S-Sakura-chan?!"

_Heh. Is that… Naruto?_ She smirked. "Loser. What are you doing here? Go home."

"I came here… to check on you. Apparently you're fine." Naruto growled. "Sakura-chan! Why'd you leave the village?!"

"It doesn't concern you, dobe." She muttered. "You smell like that Hyuga."

"…"

"Ah yes. Hinata Hyuga. You smell.. a lot like her." Sakura wiped her nose. "That's disgusting." She spat. Naruto's eyes widened as he bared his teeth.

"You're not leaving Konoha."

"I never said I was…" Sakura mumbled and rubbed her neck. "Jeez… people these days." Naruto glared at her.

"I don't care. But you're not taking away anymore lives.. You're not going to hurt anyone anymore." Naruto clenched his fists.

"Oh please. Why would I want to waste my energy and time fighting a hopeless boy like you."

"H-Hopeless?" Naruto's eyes widened.

"You heart me. You're **HOPELESS**." Sakura smirked. "Always have been, always will be. You're going to be hopeless forever. Look at you. You're not even hokage… What a dream. Don't dream of such unrealistic dreams. I was a fool to believe you could become hokage. But all you can become is someone even worse than who you are right now."

"…" _S-Sakura-chan… _Her words cut him deep… as every harsh word she spoke to him was all hurting him.

"You're a **failure.** One a failure, always a failure. Oh hah. I just copied that from Hyuga Neji. Remember?" She laughed. "I wonder where he is. I should probably think of a way to kill him. Has he gotten stronger? Tenten's no problem for me. Weak little girl. She never changes. And Sasuke… hm. Too easy. Just break his fragile heart. Oh, and-"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto ripped out a growl from inside. "I've heard enough from you. Why are you going after everyone on our team?!" Naruto shouted.

"Everyone?" Sakura asked.

"Tenten-chan, Neji, Sasuke.. You're going after them!! Everyone except me and Hinata-chan."

"Oh! You didn't tell me Hinata Hyuga was on the team. She's on my list too then." Sakura smirked and pointed at him. "I'm afraid I'm not here to kill you. That's not my job. Apparently, someone else wants you…"

"…" _Akatasuki…._ Naruto thought.

"So get out of my way." Sakura walked past him when she swerved to block herself from one of Naruto's kunais.

"I'm not letting you go."

"N-Naruto-kun?"

_No!_ Naruto thought as he turned around. There was Hinata, pregnant, big, tear stained face, weary, sweating, tired…

"Ah. Hinata-chan…" Sakura smirked as the Hyuga's eyes widened.

"S-Sakura-chan? Is that.. You?" Hinata reached out a hand.

"Who else would it be?" She asked angrily. "Looks like you've gotten yourself pregnant with this failure's child."

"F-Failure?" Hinata blinked. "Sakura-chan… Why would you say that? And why are you wearing an A-Akatsuki cloak? Did they bring you back?"

"You're seriously the stupidest person ever. I didn't come back. No one brought me back. And I'm not here to stay." She played with her collar. "You guys are too weak for me. I guess it wouldn't harm to kill you first." Sakura licked her knife. "You are the most vulnerable." Naruto growled and stood in front of Hinata.

"Stay back, Hinata-chan…"

"Naruto. Blocking her isn't going to help." She laughed. Sakura tightened her grip around the knife. "You're not my target. Now **move your ass now!**" Sakura shouted. "Actually…" She reverted back to her smirk as she threw the knife into the wall. "You're not worth it." Sakura turned around and walked off.

"COME BACK!" Naruto shouted as he ran after her when he heard Hinata scream. "Hinata-chan!" Sakura was there, holding the blade in front of Hinata's head.

"S-Sakura-chan, please!!" Hinata begged as she fell to her knees.

"Stupid. Who do I look like? I'm not pathetic. I won't spare your life. It's not worth sparing. Good bye." Sakura brought the knife down. Hinata screamed.

"H-Hinata-chan…." Naruto whispered.

"Naruto-kun!" She screamed as Naruto had the knife implanted in his arm. "Oh god, Naruto-kun!!" She screamed.

"Why'd you get in the way, fool…" Sakura raised another blade and held it towards Hinata.

_**DON'T KILL UZUMAKI NARUTO.**_

Sakura paused and dropped the knife.

"Dammit." She turned around as Naruto ran at her. "You should attend to Hinata. Looks like the baby's gonna crawl out any minute..." She smirked as a frightening expression crept onto Naruto's face. He spun around and saw Hinata grabbing her stomach.

"H-Hinata-chan!!" He shouted.

"Naruto-kun.. I think…" She screamed.

"Fool." Sakura disappeared.

_**------**_

"Tenten. I'm going to leave now…" Neji whispered. She was fast asleep. "Get better…" He whispered and walked out of the room. Sasuke hid before Neji came out. As soon as Neji was out of sight, Sasuke walked in.

"Tenten?" Sasuke tapped her gently. She opened her eyes.

"Captain…" She smiled and breathed heavily.

"No. I'm not…. Captain anymore… Neji's captain now. I guess he didn't tell you." Sasuke whispered. She blinked.

"Oh. I'm sorry…" She whispered. "Why are you here?" Tenten asked and shut her eyes.

"Just to… you know, visit. I don't want you to have a grudge against me or anything." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pocket.

"I don't. It's okay, you know." Tenten smiled and looked at Sasuke. "I'm fine. Tsunade won't let me out of this jail until I'm all healed. But, I feel great!" She coughed slightly.

"Not really…" Sasuke mumbled.

"**Damn, Uchiha. You just keep on flirting with girls…"**

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as she appeared in the room. "How'd you get out?!"

"Am I retarded looking?" Sakura asked. "I'm not dumb. I'm an Akatsuki member. If I can't even get out of chains, I should just go to hell." She smirked. "Ah. Tenten-chan… you're not healed yet.. Pathetic."

"Sakura. Why are you doing this?" Tenten asked, her eyes closed.

"I don't know. But, you're on Sasuke's team. So you need to die." Tenten kept on breathing.

"If you kill me, you'll never be able to kill Naruto, Sasuke and Neji. Nor Hinata…."

"Ah. Funny how you didn't mention yourself."

"I'm too weak to fight. It's kinda obvious that I'm going to-"

"**What do I look like here?!"** Sasuke shouted angrily. **"Tenten. I'm going to protect you. I failed to do so before. But, I promise I'll protect you now."**

"Damn. It was me, and then Ino, and now Tenten? You man whore."

"She's with Neji. Why the hell would I try to-"

"Oh I don't know. Cause you cheat on everybody. Bastard."

"I don't!" Sasuke shouted.

"You cheated on me…" She snarled.

"I didn't. Ino, she herself-"

"Ah. Good reminder. I'm going to kill her too then."

"… SAKURA…" Sasuke shouted before a gust of wind was knocked towards him. Two kunais pinned him tightly against the wall. "No. Shit!" Sasuke cursed as he struggled to free himself. He stared at Sakura. "Stop this…" He growled angrily. She laughed.

"Shut up, you worm." She walked over and stared down at Tenten. "Pathetic girl. You shouldn't be a ninja." Sakura dragged the knife across Tenten's headband on the table next to her. "You don't need this…" Sakura held the headband in her hands and cracked it in half. Tenten's eyes remained shut.

"S-Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

"I said **SHUT UP**." She yelled at him. Sasuke shut his eyes and looked down.

_I can't… do anything. All this time. All this training. My promise to protect her. It's… all useless…_ Sakura walked to the pouch of blood and popped a hole in it, so that blood spattered all over the ground and all over Tenten's face.

"Hehe.." Sakura tore the air mask from Tenten's face and held her up by her hair. Tenten's eyes opened now as she grabbed Sakura's hand.

"Let go." Tenten managed to whisper out before coughing.

"Damn. My jutsu really got you didn't it? I should have killed you then. Useless, pathetic excuse for a living being." Sakura growled holding a knife to her neck. "Should I kill her now, Sasuke? Should I?" Sasuke growled.

"Stop it, Sakura!!" He shouted.

"Should I just kill her before your eyes? Before your **very **eyes?"

"… No don't…" Sasuke muttered. "Don't." _I can't… do anything!!_

"Sakura… please…" Tenten begged.

"Save it." Sakura held the knife closer. "Just die."

"I…."

"I said, **save it!**" Sakura growled and threw Tenten on the ground. She laid on her stomach, propping herself on her arms next to the spilled blood on the ground. Tenten turned to her back and saw the knife coming down. She screamed loudly.

"TENTEN!" Sasuke shouted.

"NEJI." Tenten screamed.

_**------**_

Neji was walking down the stairs, a cup in hand, as it cracked. The liquids came out and poured down the stairs… _Wh-What…_ He heard a scream as he turned around. _Tenten?!_ He dropped the cup as it shattered to a million pieces. "Tenten!" He shouted.

**------**

"_It's too late."_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. But, I've been extremely busy. So I hope you forgive me.**

**Please review. Thank you!!! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

"…" Tenten's eyes widened. Sasuke breathed heavily as he tried to break free from the two kunai's. His eyes too widened.

"I-It can't be… Tenten…" Sakura dropped the body.

"You're next." The blood smeared her face as she licked the blood around her mouth.

"T-Tenten…" Sasuke turned to see Neji at the door. Sakura's knife dropped and as it collided with the floor… it was as if… yes… the world for Neji ended.

"Hah. So this is Neji Hyuga?" Sakura smirked. "You, tell me. Who should I kill next? Maybe I should kill you, then Hinata."

"K-Kill…?" Neji stuttered out as his gaze went back to Tenten's body. Sakura growled.

"Yes. I killed her. Do you have a problem with that?!" She shouted as a tear slid down her eye. She turned away and jumped out the window. Neji stared at Tenten's body and froze, not moving the least.

"Neji…" Sasuke whispered his name. Neji dropped to his knees.

"No…" Neji mumbled. "No… This can't be…." He whispered as he looked at the ceiling. He fell on all fours as Neji crawled over to Tenten. 'T-Ten….ten…." Neji touched her face gently. "You… weren't even healed from Sakura's last attack… and now… you once more got hit by her move. You barely survived the last one… please… don't tell me you're…" Neji bit his lip. _Don't… cry. Whatever you do._ But it didn't work. A tear slid down as he gathered her in his arms. "Tenten. Wake up. Please…" The blood continued to trickle from the wound in her stomach. "D-Dammit. I came… too late…" Neji held her tightly.

"…." Sasuke pulled until his whole sleeve came off. He fell and hit the ground hard as he ran over and stood, towering over Neji and Tenten. "N-Neji… I'm… sorry, I mean… captain. I couldn't…. do anything."

"It's not your fault." Neji whispered. Tsunade burst the door open.

"Shit! She got out!" Tsunade panted heavily to see blood spurted all over the bed, and blood all over the floor. "Neji. Sasuke. Where's Tenten?" She asked. They were silent. "Where's Tenten? Where's Sakura?!" She shouted angrily. Sasuke turned.

"It was my fault…" Sasuke whispered. "Why Sakura got away… and… it was my fault that Tenten die-"

"What?" Tsunade glared at Neji on his knees. "Oh…" Her eyes softened. "Tenten…" She whispered. "I'm sorry…. Neji…"

"Tsunade!!" Naruto ran down the hall and called to her. "It's Hinata-chan! She's-" Tsunade fled out the door as Naruto stared at the blood. "What… the hell happened here?" Sasuke turned and walked out the door.

_It's always my fault…_ Sasuke stormed down the hall and into a room. _And… it's going to end now._ Sasuke looked up and grabbed at a scroll. _Sakura. You've changed so much. I can't even recognize you anymore. You're not the same Sakura I knew… never will you be. So I'll end it. Both me and you._ Sasuke turned and slammed the door shut. _Never again…_

….

"Neji. What happened?" Naruto walked slowly. "Where's Sakura-chan… and Tenten-san?" Naruto looked at the bleeding- "T-Tenten-san?!" He shouted loudly. Neji cursed.

"Shut up, Naruto."

"I'm sorry, captain." Naruto bent his head low. "I'm sorry… Tenten-san…." Neji shook his head.

"I couldn't save her in time…" Neji let out another tear.

"C-Captain." Naruto stuttered, this was the first time ever… that he had seen Neji cry. It almost seem unreal that tears were falling from the Hyuga prodigy's eyes.

"I… can't believe I lost her…" Neji held her tight. Naruto heard Hinata scream.

"I'm… so sorry, Neji." Naruto blinked away a tear and ran towards Hinata's voice.

_Tenten…_ Neji thought as he continued to hold her tight. _I'll get her for you. I'll kill Sakura… I'll make sure you are reveng-_

"Blechh!" Neji's eyes opened.

"Tenten…." She coughed loudly and blood came spurting out of her mouth.

"Dammit!" She cursed. She gripped her stomach and started coughing again. Tenten opened her eyes quickly and looked around sitting up. "Sasuke. She got away… Damn. I thought I was a goner…. Sasuke?" She turned to the person holding her. "N… Neji…" She looked deeply to see his beautiful lavender eyes shining and glistening. "Neji? Why are you here.. And crying?" Neji pulled her in and hugged her tightly.

"Why… are you alive?" He asked. "You were dead a minute ago. I'm sure… I thought I lost you forever.." Tenten's eyes watered as tears came out.

"I thought… so too…" She cried. Neji didn't let go of her but actually held onto her tighter. He looked straight out the window.

_Why didn't Sakura kill Tenten? It was as if… it was as if… Tenten died for just a couple of minutes. So it wasn't a direct blow. That means… Sakura hasn't fully been corrupted by the akatsuki's yet. There's still time to save her. On top of that, Sakura did let a tear fall. Could…. Sakura not bring herself to kill Tenten? That has to be it. I have to… tell Sasuke and Naruto._ Neji picked up Tenten gently.

"I'm taking you to Tsunade now. You have to be in a safe position. Away from anything…" Neji held her tightly and ran out the door. She nodded and coughed out blood again.

"Please… hurry…" She mumbled and held onto him tightly. Neji nodded and ran quickly to Tsunade. He heard a baby's cry.

_Hinata-sama?_ Neji quickly ran in to see one a baby, two a sleeping Hinata, three a happy Naruto… and lastly, "TSUNADE!" He shouted. "It's Tenten. She's alive. But barely! Please!" Tsunade placed the baby down as Tenten was placed on the bed next to Hinata.

"Tenten…." Tsunade whispered.

"Ts-Tsunade-sama…" Tenten whispered and cringed as the pain shot through her stomach.

"Rest." She whispered. "Naruto. Neji. Go. I think… Sasuke's planning on doing something reckless. I just feel it. Go stop him before something happens that could destroy the whole village." Neji and Naruto nodded and left.

**----**

"Thank god… Tenten-san's alive, huh?" Naruto grinned at Neji.

"Hinata-sama too." Neji added.

"Yeah. I'm a dad now…" Naruto smiled. "There's still one more thing left to do."

"…" Neji looked at him.

"There's something in Sakura-chan. Something inside her body that's making her like this… Something she eats, or something the akatsuki does to her that makes her so… monster like?" Naruto asked. Neji paused.

"It's… possible." Neji blinked a few times. "We have to get her this time, Naruto. She's the key to everything now. If we can capture her, we can get to the akatsuki's. I know I'm thinking far… but I'm sure we can get her this time." Neji looked at his hands. "No one.. Is in the way." Naruto shook his head.

"There is something." Naruto mumbled.

"What?" Neji asked.

"Captain. There's something that… troubles me. No. There's something that troubles everyone." Naruto responded. "Captain… The thing that is in the way of us getting to Sakura-chan is…"

"…." Neji stopped running and stared at Sasuke and Sakura up ahead. Sasuke held the scroll in front of him, as Sakura held a large sword. "Tell me, Naruto. Tell me it now." Neji glared.

"The thing in the way of us getting to Sakura-chan… is…"

"…"

"**Sasuke's feelings for her."**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**This chapter was shorter than my other ones, but I think this one has been one of my favorites so far though.**

**Please review! I was really pleased at how much favorites and alerts I got on the previous chapters. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Many apologies!! I didn't intend for this chapter to be so late. It was the lack of reviews that left me unmotivated to keep on writing… :( I have so many alerts, yet so little reviews. It's very depressing. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_Sakura…_ Sasuke thought as he ran. _How could she.. Run around with a child in her stomach for so long…_ Sasuke saw her as she held out a kunai. She rotated it around her hand.

"I thought you'd run after me." She smirked and turned around. "So I'm pregnant aren't I?" She stared at Sasuke. "It's about time you started chasing after me. I was sick and tired of you getting all the attention while you were gone anyways…"

"Sakura. We end this now." Sasuke glared at her and pulled out a kunai.

"Oh please. 'Sakura. We end this now.'…" She mocked him. "Who do you think I am?" She grasped the kunai hard as it shattered in his hands.

_The… kunai shattered? Just by her grip?!_ Sasuke shook his head. _You can beat her._

"Drop your kunai. It's a hand to hand fight." Sasuke glared at her hard.

"Hand to hand?" He asked.

"Are you deaf? Or do I need to repeat everything twice?" She asked. "Just fight me already." Sasuke let out a long breath and dropped his kunai. It seemed like forever until it clanged onto the cold surface. Then it happened. Sakura lunged for him as he quickly jumped out of the way. "I'll kill you the way I almost killed Tenten…" Sasuke's eyes widened as it all came back._ Tenten…._

_Flashback._

"_Sakura. Why are you doing this? Why are you working for the akatsuki?!" Tenten shouted at her. Sakura smirked._

"_I'm in no position… nor am I obliged to tell you anything." She walked towards Tenten as she pulled out a knife. "A knife? That's pathetic. It's not going to work." Sakura leaned forward and punched Tenten in the stomach. Not as roughly as she hit Sasuke. But it was rough enough that Tenten broke a rib. She screamed as blood leaked from her mouth. Sakura took a finger and wiped it. "Aww. Are you dying?" She asked. Tenten grabbed her stomach._

"_What… are you doing?" Tenten asked. Sakura took the blood and drew an 'X' on her hand. She faced the hand towards Tenten and slapped the hand roughly against Tenten's arm. The X on Sakura's hand slowly merged into Tenten's skin. "Y-You…" Sakura pulled away and reached out. She roughly estimated the place where Tenten's heart would be. Just grabbing air, Sakura slowly close her hand. Tenten gasped sharply, grabbing her chest._

_Flashback over._

_I… can't have her take my blood._ Sasuke muttered and exhaled again.

"Looks like you know what I'm talking about." She smirked and rubbed her forehead. "You'll be finished in no time." Sakura smirked and threw off her akatsuki robe. After all this time, he's never seen what she had on underneath. She had on a tight black tank top and short black tights. Over the tights was a blackish red sash.

"Looks like you haven't been wearing much." He smirked and looked at her body. She spat.

"Bastard." She cursed at me as she lunged at me.

_Shit. I can't concentrate with her looking like that!_

"Sasuke!!!" He turned quickly to see Naruto and Neji running towards him. "Look out!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke turned to get squared in the stomach by Sakura. Crack… Crack…

"Sasuke!" Neji shouted and ran over to Sasuke who was helplessly bleeding on the ground. "Sasuke!" Sasuke gasped as Neji saw that his stomach was torn. Blood spread all over his shirt as 2 ribs cracked.. Once again. "Hang on, Sasuke." Neji pulled out some bandages and quickly started wrapping them around Sasuke. "It's not gonna hold him alive much longer…" Neji bit his lip and stared at Naruto, then Sakura.

"Heh. Thank you, Naruto. I guess I owe you my gratitude. Without your loud obnoxious voice, Sasuke would never have gotten distracted." She stared at the blood covering her knuckles. "That's a shame. To think Sasuke would be in a condition like this… Just let him die. Better yet, I'll finish him off." She licked the blood on her knuckles gently.

"No…. you won't…" Naruto growled as his fangs and nails sharpened.

"Naruto!" Neji shouted his name. "Calm yourself."

"I…." Naruto looked at Sasuke who was panting heavily. "Get him to the hospital, Neji. He won't last much longer."

"No.." Sasuke muttered. "I'm going to-"

"Die. Let's go." Neji gently picked up Sasuke. Sasuke shoved Neji as blood spilled from his wound. "What are you doing, you fool?!" Sasuke clutched his stomach.

"I have to… do this. Or I won't be able to move on."

"Cause you will be dead!" Neji pulled Sasuke as he shoved him away again.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted at Neji. "Naruto…. Go back to Hinata. I'm going to handle this." Sakura started laughing as they stared at her.

"You? Handle this alone? Look at you, Sasuke Uchiha. You look pathetic… I'll kill yo-" She covered her mouth. "D-Dammit!!" She vomited suddenly. She reached into her sash but, the pill bottle came out and it was empty. "Sh-Shit!" She cursed as she suddenly fainted.

"Sakura…" His eyes began to shut. _Sakura… _Sasuke thought before he too fainted. _I'm sorry. I'm sorry.I_

**-Next Morning-**

"Dammit…" Sakura muttered as she sat up. "Konoha? Why am I in the hospital?" She scratched her head. Looking around slowly, she got up and started to wander the hospital. It was bright and early as the sun shone in through the windows. She blocked the sunlight and squinted. _What am I doing here? Why am I here?_ She heard moans and groans coming from a room. She blinked and opened the door. There laid Sasuke. _Sasuke-kun…?_ Sakura stood there in horror.

Sasuke was bandaged from the neck, past his chest, to his torso, to his waist. There was a blood pouch connecting to his arm, while he had a mask covering his mouth and nose. He breathed heavily, as his eyebrows creased towards the middle of his forehead. The sweat glistened on his body as some blood started to spread across the bandages. His heart rate on the monitor started to increase faster and faster. She ran over quickly and collapsed to her knees.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" She bent beside the bed. "Sasuke-kun?!"

_Sakura… Is… that you? Or am I just dreaming of your face again. It seems different. Every dream I have, it's of you… trying to kill me. This time, it's as if… she's crying, begging me to… wake up? It hurts… My ribs…. My stomach…_

"_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!! Are you alright?! Come on, Sasuke-kun!!"_

_Why are you chanting my name? Are you trying to kill me again? What do you mean, 'come on, Sasuke-kun'? Sasuke- 'kun'? Why… does it sound like you have feelings for me again? Why does it sound like…. You want to save me? Or why does it sound like you care?_

"S-Sasuke-kun… are you alright? Come on, snap out of it. Are you alright? Oh my god, Sasuke-kun!!" She screamed. He slowly opened his eyes.

_That is Sakura's voice. But… why does it sound… like…_ "Sakura…" He muttered and opened his eyes. It widened as he sprung out of the bed. All the machines and monitors fell to the floor. And then suddenly he collapsed to the floor.

"Sasuke-kun!" She screamed and crawled to him. "Are you okay?!" She flipped him over and looked at him. "Sasuke…kun?" His eyes shot open as he growled and pinned Sakura to the ground. "Wh-What are you doing…"

"If you're here to kill me… then do it already. Stop… torturing me… Sakura…" Sasuke panted as he held a kunai in his shaking hand.

"I'm… not going to kill the man I love." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What… are you…. Talking about?!" He sputtered out. "Are you trying to mock my feelings?!"

"N-No! I'd never! I just…. I… love you, Sasuke-kun!" She touched her stomach gently. "And I forgive you for what happened with Ino. This is why you're mad, right?"

"…" Sasuke was silent. "Don't lie to me. You almost killed Tenten again…. And you managed to break two of my ribs. Would I be in this condition?! If it weren't for you, I'd be-" He covered his mouth and immediately and spat out blood. "Go away… I can't kill you. I know you… want to kill me, but I just can't bring myself to do it. Go…" Sasuke slowly got off Sakura. "What.. Are you waiting for?! Get out of here! Go back to the akatsuki's!"

"… Akat…suki?" Sakura said slowly. "Why would I… go back to the akatsuki if I never was in it? Sasuke-kun, are you really alright?"

"Shut up." He muttered. "Don't act like you don't know!" Sasuke shouted at her. Sakura stared at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Play the innocent, huh?!" Sasuke shouted at her again. He leaned against the wall and stood, gasping as air didn't allow itself to come. He quickly lunged towards the gas mask and placed it over his mouth and nose. "Why… Why don't you run?" Sakura stood and walked to him. She placed her hand on his stomach.

"Why… would I run from the one I love?" She started to heal him.

_A dream… this is all just a dream._ All of a sudden, he felt a pair of lips. He shoved her off and covered his mouth with his arm. "What the hell, Sakura?! Are you toying with me? Trying to find an opening to stab me?!"

"Why would I want to kill you? I don't understand…" Sakura continued to heal his wounds. He grabbed her wrists as he pulled her down. He slumped against the wall.

"… Sakura. What happened yesterday…?" He asked quietly.

"I found you with Ino. I ran, until I could run no more, and collapsed. Then I was brought here."

"How did these injuries come to me?" He asked.

"I'm not sure…" She looked up at him.

"You… really can't remember anything can you?"

"What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun? It was raining yesterday, and I found Ino kissing you in the ally. I'm sorry that I said I hated you…" She whispered.

".. Sakura…" Sasuke glared at her. _How is she remembering this?_ "What you are remembering… happened 2 months ago." Her eyes widened as she laughed.

"Two months ago? Sasuke-kun, you lost it." She smiled at him.

"It's you who lost it." She glared at him.

"Excuse me?" He smirked.

"I'm glad you're back, Sakura…" He put his hand on her cheek.

"You're acting really strange, Sasuke-kun…" A knocking was heard from the door. "I'll get-"

"No. Stay here. Stay hidden."

"Why?" She asked. Sasuke looked away and stared at her deeply.

"Just do it." He mumbled as he walked to the door. He slowly opened it to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him. "Naruto…" He whispered. He walked out and shut the door.

"Teme… How are you feeling?" He asked. Sasuke looked down.

"I'm alright. It's not bleeding anymore. It's actually all healed."

"How? Tsunade… she didn't even heal you that much." Sasuke nodded.

"I know that…."

"Hm? You seem very mellow today, teme… No arguing? No hitting me? What happened to you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke touched his forehead gently and unwrapped the bandages on his body. "Wow. You're right. You almost heal as fast as I do." Naruto grinned. Sasuke shook his head.

"Sakura." Naruto nodded.

"That's what I came here to talk to you about. I went to visit Sakura-chan today, but she wasn't there… She escaped, Sasuke." Sasuke stared at Naruto and sighed.

"Yeah. She did. But, I know where she is." He pointed to his room.

"Eh?" Naruto asked. "You killed her?!"

"No…" Sasuke muttered as he pulled Naruto's arm away from the room. "Somehow, she's back to normal."

"Normal?" Naruto looked at the room. "That can't be possible. She just broke your ribs yesterday. How is she different now?" He asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know…" Sasuke started. "But she can't remember what happened yesterday. She remembers everything before she left Konoha.. Which was 2 months ago… It's strange." Naruto nodded as he walked towards the room. He opened it slowly to see Sakura sitting on the bed, holding Sasuke's kunai.

"Naruto…" She looked at him and dropped the kunai. She walked towards him as Naruto remained still.

"Sakura….-chan?" He started. She smiled.

"Naruto. It seems like I just saw you yesterday!" She grinned.

"…. Right." He muttered. She ran over and hugged him. "S-Sakura-chan?"

"How's Hinata-chan?" She asked. Naruto was silent.

"She's… good…" Naruto paused.

"What's the matter?" She asked and backed away from him. "We are friends, aren't we, Naruto?"

"Um, yes." Naruto smiled.

"Good! So, how about I treat you to ramen?" She grinned.

"I'm… not sure your body will let you have something like that to eat." Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I mean, after all, you are… how to put it…" Naruto shut his eyes.

"Pregnant." Sasuke finished off as he entered.

"P-Pregnant?" Sakura's eyes widened with fear. "Who's child?!" She shouted. Sasuke smirked. "Y-Y-Yours?!"

"Yes." Sasuke muttered. She smiled brightly and hugged him. Sasuke paused hesitantly before returning it slightly.

"I'm so happy, Sasuke-kun." Naruto's lower eye twitched as he smiled.

_Did she just… suddenly change?_ Naruto thought. "Um. I'm going to see Hinata-chan and our child."

"She had your baby already?" Sakura grinned. "What did you name your child?"

'I ran out too quickly to even know if it was a boy or girl." Naruto scratched his head and grinned sheepishly.

"Let's go check now then!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him.

_Is she really back? I'll believe it.. For now…_ Sasuke paused and started to walk towards where Naruto and Sakura were when he passed her room. _Did she really forget everything about the akatsuki? Or is it just a lie? Please.. Tell me she's back for good._ Sasuke thought to himself and clutched his chest.

"Come on, Naruto!" Sakura laughed as she ran into someone. "Ah! Neji-san!" Neij paused and glared at her coldly. He shoved her aside and kept walking, his hands in his pocket. As he walked past Naruto, he whispered slightly.

"Why is she out?" Neji whispered and placed his hand on his shoulder. "She should be locked up, tied up…" Neji growled. Naruto paused.

"She's changed."

"Changed?" Neji whispered. "How so?" Naruto opened his mouth to answer.

"Neji-san? Are you alright? You seem very distant… Why?" She asked as she tilted her head. Neji touched his forehead and growled at her.

"You… hurt Tenten…" He responded. "Hurted her…. That she had to be hospitalized. Then you came back.. And hurt her even more. And you ask me why I'm so distant? Fu-" Neji held a fist up but Sasuke grabbed him from behind.

"Stop it." Sasuke muttered. "Captain… She's back." Neji pulled away from Sasuke as he growled at Sakura who looked at him with confused eyes.

"I don't understand. Neji-san… why do you hate me? What happened to Tenten?" Sasuke held onto her tightly.

"Don't tell me you trust her… Both of you…" Neji growled. "You…" He pointed to Sakura. "Joined the akatsuki's… and tried to kill everyone here in Konoha that once were your friends. Night and day full of violence and pain… one morning, you're back to normal? Don't make me laugh. Do you expect me to believe-" Neji stopped and clenched his fists and turned his back to them. "You two… may believe that she's back…. But, I won't. Sakura is still from the akatsuki. Don't fall for her tricks."

"She's back, Neji! What more do you want?!" Sasuke shouted. "Isn't this what we wanted?! We wanted to bring her back and to change her."

"Change her from what?" Neji asked. "We didn't take her back. She came looking to kill us. We didn't change her. She changed herself. So how can you trust her? Sasuke, you're a fool."

"What?" Naruto growled. "Neji. You-"

"By letting your feelings get the best of you…" Neji paused. "You're going to let her get the best of you. Once you let your guard down, it will be over." He turned. "You're a fool to think she's back just like that. I wouldn't be surprised if you died the tomorrow. Or tonight." Sasuke growled as Neji continued to walk away.

"Neji-san!! I don't know what you're talking about.. But, I'd never kill Sasuke-kun… cause I…. love him!" She shouted. Naruto and Sasuke stared at her.

"Say what you want. But I won't believe she's changed."

"You only hate her because she hurt Tenten! But she's different now. She healed me, Neji!" Sasuke continued to shout. Naruto looked away.

"It matters not to me what she did to you. But she hurt someone precious to me, and I won't forgive her for what she did.." Neji walked away. When he was at the end of the hall…

"Neji-san! I'm sorry, alright?! I don't know what's going on…. But I mean, and I don't… I… don't know what happened to me. But, I never had any acquaintance with the akatsuki's… and I never hurt anyone."

"Is that all you're good at: lying?" Neji growled. He walked away. All talking stopped there.

…**.**

"Is it possible that-" The blue haired woman looked cautiously.

"Yes. It is."

"Pein… What should we do? This isn't going according to plans."

"The pill bottle ran out… and she's back."

"I know that… Our plans will be ruined…"

"Yes. We need to send a certain someone to bring her back immediately…"

"Konan…. It is not that simple." Pein stared at the woman. She smirked.

"I know that. But, there's one person who will stop at nothing to bring her back."

"And who might that be?" Pein stared at Konan. She smirked.

"Kakuzu… Hidan."

"Oh really?" He stared at the ceiling.

"Yes." Konan responded.

"After all…. The body of Sasuke Uchiha must cost a fortune…" She smirked.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Please review. :) I'll try to update more frequently if I get more reviews. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

"Not only them, Kakuzu." Pein said quietly. "Bring back that nine tailed. We want all those ANBU members on Sasuke Uchiha's team." Konan looked at him questioningly.

"Why do you want to bring them all here? I understand bringing the body of Sasuke Uchiha, and the nine tailed, but why bring the Hyuga and the other girl?"

"They'll be of good use." He rested his chin on his hand. "Don't argue with me, Konan. Although, I do see your point."

"Forgive me." She shut her eyes.

"Dammit. We have to go looking for the little fuc-"

"Hidan. Don't use your fowl language in here. Or I'll make sure you lose your head." Kakuzu threatened him.

"Oh come on." Hidan placed his three bladed scythe on his back and left the room. Kakuzu soon followed, leaving Pein and Konan in the room alone.

"Do you think they'll succeed?" Konan asked quietly. Pein crossed his legs.

"They work well together. If they come back without a body, I'll be sure to do well with theirs." Pein shut his eyes.

"Why do we go so far to have the girl back?" Konan questioned him.

"She's useful to penetrate Konoha. It'll be of good use to have her strength and medical aids on our side." Konan nodded. "They should be back soon."

…**.**

"Sasuke-kun. I don't understand." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke looked at her.

"What?"

"Why does Neji hate me?" She asked.

"He's just…" Sasuke started and looked away. "Something happened to Tenten. It's not your fault, Sakura."

"Why do people say I work under the akatsuki? Everyone's looking at me." Sakura whispered as she walked through the halls.

"… We should get you to Tsunade."

"Tsunade-sama? What does she have to do with this?" Sakura turned to Sasuke and stared at him. "What's going on, Sasuke-kun? What's happening to me? Everyone's treating me so differently, especially Neji."

"What does he matter?" Sasuke asked.

"And when did he become captain?" Sakura asked. "It's like I've been asleep all this time, and when I woke up, everything changed." Sasuke looked down and kept walking.

_You could put it like that._ Sasuke thought as they kept walking. He opened the door. "Tsunade. Sakura is well." She shot out of her desk. "Tsunade?"

"You shouldn't be out of bed. And you, Sakura…" She glared. "How do I know you're-"

"Tsunade-sama. I don't understand what's going on…" She touched her head. "Sasuke-kun won't tell me anything… Neji-san is telling me things… People are staring at me. Please. Help me understand…"

"Sakura."

"She's back. Tsunade-sama. I think she was under some control." He threw the pill bottle as Tsunade caught it.

"… We'll have to do a run through with this. And Sakura, you might want to sit down for this. It's going to be a little… shocking." Tsunade sat back down and rested her chin on her hand.

…

"Sakura-chan is back?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded and kissed her forehead.

"She is. She's back. Or so we believe." Hinata looked at the child in her arms.

"That's good. Wh-What should we name him?"

"It's… a boy?" Naruto asked, blinking. Hinata smiled at him.

"Yes."

"Minato…" Naruto started and looked at her.

"That's a beautiful name." She looked at the child. "Named after your father… is it not?" She asked softly. Naruto nodded.

"Yes. It is."

"I'm glad you two are rejoicing." The two turned to see Neji leaning against the door frame.

"Neji. If you're here to tell Hinata and I about-"

"I'm only here to congratulate you." Neji kept his eyes shut, his arms crossed over his chest. "What did you think I came here for?"

"To break the news to Hinata-chan that Sakura claims that she is innocent." Naruto glared.

"…" Neji opened his eyes. "She's lying, Naruto. She can't be better just like that. She once worked under the akatsuki. She cannot be trusted."

"Neji-nisan. Please, Sakura-chan is better."

"So I see Naruto has already filled your head with those lies."

"Why are you so against it, Neji?!" Naruto shouted angrily. "If she's back, then she's back."

"You're believing that nonsense. Look at the facts, Naruto." Neji glared at him. "She's been killing; Killing so many people, and nearly killed Sasuke. The next day, she claims she's all better, and she has not once left his side yet." Naruto's face fell. "You never know. She could be looking for an opening just to drill the final move and not only kill him, but break his heart. You know Sasuke more than anyone else." Naruto looked away.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata called his name from the bed. Naruto shook his head.

"I refuse to believe that Sakura-chan… would go through pretending just to kill Sasuke. She would have already, wouldn't she?"

"He's not the only target, Naruto. You're a target as well. Tenten… she wasn't a target, yet she was…" Neji didn't finish as he looked away, a dark shadow covering his face. "You know as well as I do… that she cannot be fully trusted."

"You're wrong, Neji! I-"

"You what, Naruto? Tell me the truth. Do you truly believe that Sakura is back?" Neji looked at him. Naruto was silent as he clenched his fists and looked down. "She claimed that she was going to kill Hinata. With that threat in mind, were you really going to let her see your child?"

"I…" Naruto had a weakened look on his face. "No."

"That's what I thought." Neji turned away from them and looked up at the ceiling. "Sasuke… he's ignoring the truth. He's just overwhelmed by that fact that she's back in his arms." Naruto looked at Neji.

"Then what should we do?"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"You don't expect me to stand here doing nothing while my friend is to be killed by his emotions." Naruto looked angrily at Neji.

"Then what do you expect us to do?" Neji asked.

"If Sakura isn't really back, then we have nothing to do but watch out for everyone on our team. Especially Sasuke, Hinata, and Tenten." Neji flinched at Tenten's name. "I'm sure we can protect ourselves."

"Yes." Neji replied and opened the door and started to walk out.

"Do you really think Sakura's not back?" Naruto asked. Neji paused and turned to him.

"No. I just-" He heard a scream. He turned as his eyes widened. "Ten…Ten?" Naruto stared at Hinata as she pushed him roughly.

"Go." She responded. "Help her too." Neji froze in spot as Naruto ran and hit him hard in the arm.

"Move it!" Naruto shouted and ran. Neji sprinted down the halls. They ran into Tenten's room to see Sakura and Sasuke standing in front of the bed. Tenten still screaming.

"Tenten!" Neji shouted loudly.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Naruto shouted loudly. Sakura turned around in pain.

"Get away from me!" Tenten screamed. Neji shoved his way and pushed Sakura aside and sat on the bed and took her hands. "Neji…" He shook his head.

"Calm down." He turned to Sakura and glared. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't. I just… I came to talk to her." She whispered. Neji growled.

"Sasuke…. How could you let her in?! You know she's petrified of her!" Neji stood protectively in front of Tenten. "Sasuke… Get her out of here."

"Wait. Neji-san. What happened to her?" Sakura asked pleadingly. Sasuke took her arm. "Sasuke-kun?" He looked at her.

"Tsunade already told you."

"No. I ran out!" Sakura replied. "She told me about your team… and how Tenten was the one that was hurt. She didn't tell me anything else, and I bolted out to see her. Let me help you, Tenten."

"No!" Tenten shouted as Neji stood defensively.

"Get out, Sakura." Neji glared at her. "You too, Sasuke. Get out of my sight, get out of her sight." Naruto looked at Sakura's confused face.

"Naruto…" She looked at him. Naruto looked away.

"Go, Sakura-chan… Sasuke."

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered his name. He simply shook his head.

"Go with Sakura-chan. Listen to Tsunade's story… and just leave Neji and Tenten alone." He closed the door behind them. "Neji. For a second, I thought she was being attacked." Neji was hugging Tenten and put her down to rest.

"That's what I thought." Neji shook his head. "We can never be sure." Naruto gulped. "Stay here with Tenten. I need to see Hinata-sama now. To make sure she's okay."

"Shouldn't that be my job?" Naruto asked.

"Just stay here, Naruto." Neji turned his back to him and walked out the door.

"Naruto.." Tenten whispered his name. She was still bandaged up in bed.

"Yeah?" He looked at her and took a seat in the chair.

"Why was she here? What happened to her?" She asked quietly.

"Sasuke thinks she's better. She doesn't remember what happened to her and the akatsuki's. She doesn't remember any of it, hurting you, hurting Sasuke… she just remembers that night when she saw Sasuke and Ino. Anything after that is merely a blank." Naruto looked down. Tenten blinked and then spoke again.

"Then why is Neji treating her like that if she's back?" Naruto shook his head.

"Cause she's not back. She's just… different. We don't know what caused her to forget everything. It might be a trap." He responded slowly. "And because she's with the akatsuki… or, was with the akatsuki, she can't be trusted."

"Of all people, Naruto… I thought you'd be the first to trust her again." Tenten touched his hand gently. He shook his head and looked at Tenten.

"No. Not me, Tenten. It was Sasuke…"

"Sasuke?" Tenten mumbled his name questioningly.

"Yeah. He let his emotions get the best of him."

"… That sounds a lot like him. He needed some emotions anyway. Maybe it's good to have Sakura back… I shouldn't have screamed." Naruto shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault…" _Hinata-chan…_

…

"Tsunade-sama. I apologize for running out like that." Sakura sat back down on the chair.

"It's okay. Anyways, Sakura… Hinata was pregnant and you were missing. That left only Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Tenten to go searching for you to come back."

"Come back? Where did I go?" She asked.

"You ran away. Remember?" Tsunade asked her. Sakura shook her head.

"No." She responded.

".. Well you did. Because of what happened with Sasuke and Ino. Then you were found missing the next day. Or, should I say, the next couple of months."

"That long?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Yes. So I sent the ANBU team to go and find you. They did, but you were different, you, Sakura, were part of the akatsuki's. And with you was that Zetsu… the venus fly trap person."

"… He was?" Sakura asked. "No. That can't be! I hate the akatsuki's. I hated every single one of them. I… killed one, Tsunade-sama. I killed Sasori. How could I join the…" Tsunade looked at her and continued.

"You broke some of Sasuke's ribs, and Tenten was extremely hurt. So hurt, we were not sure she would live. Neji and Naruto came back hurt as well." Sakura's eyes traveled to Sasuke as she stood and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I had no idea…" Sasuke shut his eyes.

"Sasuke. Please step out of the room for a bit." Tsunade ordered him.

"Yes." He turned and walked out. He leaned against the door and slumped against the wall.

"Because… of me and the akatsuki?" Sakura asked. "That everyone was hurt?" Tsunade nodded. "I…"

"After that, Sasuke, Neji and Naruto ran out to find you, leaving Tenten behind. But, they didn't get far and they came back. And with that, Neji became the captain. You then attacked. Sasuke was able to stop you, but then you attacked Naruto while in the hospital. You even attacked Hinata."

"She was pregnant… wasn't she? I attacked Hinata?!" She screamed. Tsunade nodded.

"That wasn't all. You found Sasuke again, but instead, you almost killed Tenten. Sasuke went after you, and you fainted, along with him. With, yet again, more broken ribs. And here you are now… forgetting everything."

"I still can't remember doing all that." Sakura looked at her hands. Tsunade pulled out the cloak and the ring.

"These were yours." Sakura touched them gently. "Sakura… I just need confirmation that you are really back."

"I am." Sakura looked at Tsunade in a daze. "Did I really… hurt them all? Is that why Neji… Tenten… Naruto… They all hate me? Why doesn't Sasuke-kun hate me?"

"Look at the boy, Sakura. Can he really hate you for coming back? You may have hurt him, but he still loves you." Sakura looked at the door and stood.

"I have to go apologize." She whispered and walked out. Sasuke was sleeping against the wall. She looked at him and let out a tear. "Sorry. Sasuke-kun…" She whispered and walked away from him. _I did all that? I didn't… even know._ Sakura walked out into the streets and looked up at the cloudy sky. She walked towards the exit of konoha when she heard a voice.

"Are you leaving, again?"

"…" She looked up to see Neji. He was standing in front of the gate. "Neji-san."

"Do you plan to leave here again?" She looked away.

"What's it to you?" She asked. Neji stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"You're really leaving Sasuke?" Neji asked.

"I.. I've done so much bad things! I can't have everyone forgive me for what I've done! You won't even forgive me…" She added in a mumbled. Neji glared at her.

"Because I don't think you're telling the truth. Stop playing around." Neji growled at her.

"I'm not! Neji… I'm not playing around! I wanted to apologize! I heard what I did to you.. What I did to Tenten! And I'm sorry!" Sakura shouted. "I… I can't remember anything. I really can't!"

"… I'll believe you." Neji glared at her as the wind blew loudly. "But… if you ever do one thing to trigger my trust… I'll make sure you're sorry. And you better not leave. It would be a hassle to try and find you again…" Neji walked past her coldly, without saying another word. Sakura looked at him and touched her stomach.

"Am I really pregnant?" She asked him. Neji stopped in his place.

"According to Sasuke, you are." Neji kept on walking. Sakura looked at the gates. He stopped walking and activated his byakugan quickly. _What.. Is that? That chakra… Akatsuki?_ Neji turned sharply and stared at Sakura. "What have you done?!" He shouted at her. She turned to him.

"What are you talking about?" She asked quietly.

"You brought two of them here. You brought two akatsuki to Konoha!" Neji shouted angrily. "They're closing in…" He growled. "Sakura…" Naruto and Sasuke came running.

"What's wrong?!" Naruto shouted and grabbed Neji's arm. Sasuke defensively ran and shielded Sakura.

"She brought them here." Neji pointed at Sakura. "She brought two akatsuki members here!!"

"…." Sasuke turned and stared at her. "No…"

"I didn't! I didn't! I didn't!" Sakura screamed. All of the sudden there was a loud crash.

"**Sakura. Why are you playing? Hurry up and kill them." A voice came.**

"What?!" Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"…" Naruto looked at Neji and nodded.

"Told you." Neji simply muttered.

"**He's not very happy with you. That son of a bitch wants you back now." Another voice came.**

"What…" Sakura saw two akatsuki members walk out. "Who are you?!"

"**Wait. Kakuzu.. Are you sure that's her? That little girl? Look at her cling to that boy's arm. That's not Sakura."**

"**Hidan. Close your mouth. It's her. Sakura Haruno. We're here to bring you back."**

"Bring me back? Who are you?!" She screamed.

"**Don't pretend."** Kakuzu walked forward.

…**..**

"Sakura.. Chan…" Naruto muttered.

"Ah the Kyuubi." Hidan grinned. "So you're that troublesome boy that he wants so much!!"

"Go to hell." Sakura growled angrily.

"Yeah. That's her." Kakuzu responded. "You take them here. I'll get the other two." He looked towards the building. "I'll kill the other two." With that, he disappeared.

"Tenten!" Neji shouted and turned ran after him.

"…. H-Hinata…" Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Don't let them take her, Sasuke!!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke turned to him and nodded. He ran after Neji.

"Sakura…"

"I don't know them. I seriously didn't do it!" She screamed.

"Oh please! You're such a bitch." Hidan took his blade from behind his back. "What a troublesome bunch. It would be easier if you all died right now. Except for the pink haired one. Oh yeah. You're Uchiha Sasuke, right? Hm. What did Kakuzu say he wanted to do with you… Oh right! He wanted you dead." He pointed his sythe at Sakura. "Get out of the way girl. Or you'll die with him."

"I won't let you kill him." Hidan sighed and walked towards them.

"What lie have you been living under?! Man oh man… Konan and leader is going to have my head if I don't bring you back." Hidan reached in his pocket and pulled out a small white tablet. "Stop playing and return to your former self already." He quickly flicked the tablet into her mouth. She clutched her stomach. "You're going to have to swallow it eventually."

"Sakura." Sasuke bent down and grabbed her hand. "Sakura. Grab a hold to yourself! Spit it out, Sakura." He held out his hand.

"I can't!"

"That's right." Hidan smirked. "She'll be back to herself in 3... 2..."

"Back off, bastard." Sakura kicked Sasuke hard in the ribs and sent him flying back.

"It's the pills!" Sasuke shouted. "The pills are making her who she is!!"

"You're smart." Hidan grinned evilly. "Sakura?" She looked at him and tied her hair up into a pony tail.

"Thanks. I ran out of them. Thank god. I was ready to puke. Jeez, the drama…"

"…" Hidan nodded.

"Did leader send you after me?" She asked him.

"You're sure talkative for someone who just kicked their lover."

"Shut up." She growled.

"And yes."

"I'll kill you this time, Sasuke. I, Sakura Haruno, won't let you live this time." Sasuke looked at his hands.

_How long does the pill last?_ He didn't pay attention, that he was about to die any minute. "Sakura."

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Sorry for the delay. I've been writing my other nejiten fanfics. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been able to update. I hope this chapter makes up for it?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Ah. God damn it, Hidan. Where the hell were you guys? Shit, I don't even know why I'm wasting my breath on you."

"Watch it, girl." He growled at her. "Don't make me slice your head off."

"That would be disobeying Pein-sama." Sakura scratched her head. "And you, Sasuke. Why the hell were your arms around me? Ew. That's disgusting. I might just need to throw these clothing away." Sakura grinned.

"Sakura! Get a hold of yourself!" Sasuke shouted loudly at her. "Come on! You're not like this!"

"How do you know I'm not like this? I'm tired of not being noticed by you. Damn you for always looking down on me. When I finally get power, you want me to come back so I can be criticized by you? Yeah right. I'm tired of you not noticing me, Sasuke." Hidan aimed a punch at Sakura's arm but she blocked just in time. "I'm talking, bastard."

"Enough. I'm suppose to bring you back, and get this boy's body to Kakuzu."

"So let's do it." Sakura pulled out a kunai. Sasuke shook his head.

"Wait, don't do this, Sakura."

"Die already!" Sakura shouted loudly at him and ran. Sasuke in return ran quickly, away from her.

_I can't fight her._ Sasuke ran until he came face to face with Hidan. "Get out of the way." Sasuke landed a kick square in his face. Hidan stood there and laughed.

"Bastard. What you trying to do?" Sakura brought her kunai down as Sasuke quickly got out of the way. The kunai sliced across Hidan's cloak. "Bitch, please! Watch what you're doing!!"

"Shut up! Hold him so I can freaking slice of his face before I slice yours!" Hidan quickly got out of the way as Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Calm down." Hidan's lower eyelid twitched. _Holy shit. That woman's dangerous.. Especially when she's mad._

"I'm tired of you saying that I'm not strong!"

"I… I never said that!" Sasuke ducked as Sakura punched the wall. "You wanted to gain everyone's trust… I was foolish enough to believe you."

"Foolish enough?! What does that mean?! You were always foolish, Sasuke. Letting everything slip in front of you." Sakura drove a kunai deep into Sasuke's arm, as Sasuke in return drove a kunai in hers. "Thought you couldn't fight me."

"I'm not about to let you leave me again."

"Leave you?! Hah." Sakura laughed loudly. "Watch your back, Uchiha." She smirked as Hidan's knife came crashing down. Sasuke quickly got out of the way as Hidan screamed at her.

"You little-" Hidan growled. "Why'd you say that?! I was about to cut the little fuc-"

"Shut up!" Sakura shouted at him. "I can kill you right here along with him! It's not your kill! I'm going to kill him. So Hidan, back off!!"

"…." He growled at her. "You better kill him right, or it's your body Kakuzu's gonna make a fortune of."

"If you don't close your mouth I'll blow your whole head off! And I hope Kakuzu makes a fortune of that!" Sakura held out her fist. "I will kill you. Get in my way, and I'll kill you as well."

_S-Scary._ Kakuzu's eyes twitched. "Alright. I'm going to go help Kakuzu."

"He doesn't need your help."

"Then what the hell am I suppose to do?"

"Sit there like a good boy." Sakura laughed. She ran at Sasuke fast.

"Like hell I'm going to wait here!" Hidan laughed and ran at Sasuke from behind. "Die!" He ran his scythe at Sasuke. He jumped and landed a kick in Sakura's face, and in Hidan's face. The sword barely touched Sakura's stomach, and it was what as he planned.

"You almost killed me!" Sakura screamed and held her stomach.

"Bitch. I'd be doing the world a favor!"

"You want to fight?!" Sakura shouted loudly at him.

"Yeah, bitch!" Hidan laughed. Sasuke fell backwards and watched as the two akatsuki's fought vigorously.

"Pein-sama's going to have your head." Sakura smashed her fist against his scythe.

"You wanted to fight me." Hidan sneered at her.

"Well you almost killed me!" Sakura pounded her other fist into his face, sending him flying into a fence. Hidan slowly tried to stand as his face bled like crazy. "If you attack me again, I swear to god, I'll ruin your face so bad that you won't even be recognized." Sakura growled at him.

"…" Sasuke was absolutely silent, not knowing what to say.

"Curse you. Stop wasting my time fighting you." Sakura growled again at Hidan.

"Back off." Hidan snapped at her. "And quit cussing. It doesn't suit a girl like you…" He muttered angrily as he threw the scythe over his shoulder and ran towards the hospital.

"Doesn't suit a girl like me." She spat. "It doesn't suit a girl like you, Hidan." Sakura laughed to herself and turned her attention to me. "Sasuke…"

"…" He glared at her angrily.

"Go." She mumbled and grabbed her forehead. "Go before I really kill you!" She screamed at him. Sasuke walked to her as she pushed him away. "Move it. They're watching me…"

"Why are you letting me go?" He asked her quietly.

"Go away!! Don't make me regret letting you live."

"I thought the pill changed everything about you."

"It… did. But, it only did because I thought you didn't love me. It was suppose to stop my pregnancy. It works. I really works. I haven't had your child yet. But, this… pill doesn't stop me from loving you." She mumbled. Sasuke took her face in his hands lovingly. "N-No. Stop it." She pushed him away.

"Sakura."

"Leave me alone, Sasuke!" She screamed and tried to push him away. He pressed his lips tightly to hers. Sakura pushed him away. "Sasuke. Stop it. I said go away!"

"Sakura. Don't."

"I have to fight you. I won't kill you."

"I thought you just said to go…"

"I… He's watching me. He's watching me, Sasuke." Sakura pulled out a kunai.

"… Who?" Sasuke asked as a kunai flew right past his face. Blood spurted from his left cheek. "Sakura."

"P…" Sakura grabbed her arm and looked at him angrily. "Pein-sama."

"Th-The Akatsuki leader?!" He shouted. "You have to tell me where they are!"

"I can't." She mumbled. "He… H-He won't let me." She grabbed her head. "He says… to kill you now. But I can't." She mumbled to herself. "I don't hate him. He didn't leave me for her. I love him." Sasuke watched as she argued with herself. "I can't. I'm sorry."

"_Just before you left, Sakura… Konan promised you to rid of the child if you did this. Why are you backing down?"_

_B-Because… I love him._

"_He betrayed you, Sakura. He's using you. Nobody wants you. Come back right now. Hidan and Kakuzu will return with the nine tailed body soon enough. Return now, Sakura."_

_N-No. I don't want to! I want to… I want to stay here in Konoha!_

"_That's something I don't want to hear… Don't make me angry. I will kill you."_

_Go ahead and try…_

"… _Are you trying to negotiate with me, Sakura?"_

_I…_

"_Sakura. We saved you. We saved you and let you live. Is this what we get in return? Bring back the Uchiha's body now. After that, go after the rest of his team members."_

_I can't do that._

"_You will. You will…"_

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted as she swung her fist at him. "What are you-"

"Sasuke. He won't let me stop. I feel… angry." She mumbled and touched her forehead. "I don't know why."

"Calm down. Calm down, Sakura!"

"I can't. I'm…." She snarled angrily at him. "Enough of that nonsense. Stupid romance, who needs it. Heh. Hatred is enough for me."

"Why are you so different all of a sudden?!" Sasuke shouted at her. "Sakura."

"Don't call my… name." Sakura grabbed her forehead.

_Sakura._ Sasuke shut his eyes.

"_Kill him. Kill him."_

…_**.**_

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted her name as he threw open the door. Hinata stared at him with her eyes wide.

"Wh-What is it?" She asked as she held the baby in her arms. There was a scream and Neji's eyes widened.

"That's… Tenten's voice." Neji nodded and shoved Naruto. "I'll protect Hinata. Go, Naruto."

"But you should-"

"Go already. I'd go if I could, but I don't think I would be able to handle it. Go already, Naruto!!" Neji shouted angrily at him. Naruto nodded and ran. "Hinata. I'm taking you to the Hokage."

"Neji-ni-san." Neji picked her up and carried her and the baby when he felt a strange chakra. "Ni-san. There's…" She was silent as foot steps closed in. "N-Ni-san…" Neji froze still. All of a sudden Minato cried. Neji's eyes widened.

"Hinata. Shut him up!" Hinata cooed at the baby in her arms. The steps moved more rapidly as Neji quickly ran. He threw himself into the office. "Hokage! Akatsuki's have infiltrated Konoha. Sakura has.." He looked away. "Tenten's in trouble. I'll leave Hinata-sama in your hands." Without further explanation, Neji took off.

"Hinata?" Tsunade looked at her. She looked at the baby in her arms.

"He'll be okay…" Hinata whispered and looked at Tsunade. "… They're attacking." She mumbled and looked at Tsunade. "They're fighting." Tsunade stkood and ran towards the door but Hinata grabbed her arm. "Tsunade-sama. Naruto-kun, Neji-ni-san, and Sasuke-san are already fighting. They're fighting for something important, a-and I know that you want to help them, b-but I think it is best if they fight on their own." She mumbled quietly.

"…." Tsunade looked away.

**----**

"Back off!" Naruto shouted loudly as he kicked the akatsuki hard in the stomach.

"N-Naruto!" Tenten screamed at him. She ran and wrapped her arms around him. "Where's Neji?"

"He should be coming." Naruto mumbled. "Did he hurt you?"

"N-No. It was.. Really scary though. He just…. Came in…" Neji threw himself into the room as Tenten threw herself against him. "Neji!"

"Are you alright?" He asked. Tenten nodded.

"I'm fine. Naruto came just in time." Neji looked at Naruto and nodded.

"Good. Hinata's in the Hokage's room." Naruto shut his eyes and turned to the akatsuki lying on the ground.

"Did you… kill him?" Tenten asked quietly. Neji looked at him and shook his head.

"No. I didn't." Naruto mumbled.

"He has a lot of chakra." Neji muttered. "How are we going to do this?" Kakuzu suddenly sprung up and knocked Naruto in the wall.

"You're the Kyuubi aren't you?"

"Wh-Who are you?!" Naruto shouted loudly.

"Kakuzu." The Akatsuki mumbled and kicked Naruto hard. Kicked the boy so hard that the wall shattered behind him.

"Naruto!" Neji pushed Tenten behind him and observed carefully as Naruto got up to his feet.

_What are we up against?!_ Naruto thought to himself. _Sasuke!_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: sorry for the late update... AGAIN...**

**-**

-

"You kids keep getting in the way." Kakuzu stood and growled at Neji and Tenten. He slowly picked up Naruto.

"Go to hell." Neji growled and quickly thrust his palm against his torso. Naruto's fangs started to show as he lunged towards Kakuzu.

"You'll have your turn."

"I… won't let you take Sakura-chan away!" Naruto shouted.

"You think this is just about her? She's going to come back anyways. I'm here after your friends too." Naruto clenched his fists.

"Say good night." It went black from there…

"Hinata.. I can't take it anymore." Tsunade threw her papers off her desk and ran past Hinata and the child. She shook her head.

"Tsunade-sama! Y-You can't go out there! It's not safe-"

"Hinata. Stay here." She snapped and ran to the room where Tenten was. When she entered, there was just blood… broken glass, and more blood. "What… has happened? Shizune!" She sprinted into the room, blood covering her arm.

"Tsunade-sama! Akatsuki's are in the village-"

"I know. Get them out of here. Summon Kakashi, Jiraiya, Gai… Have them go and help."

"What about you, Tsunade-sama?" She asked.

"I'll do what I can to make sure the villagers are safe.."

"I fought one of them earlier. He had Neji, Tenten and Naruto…" Tsunade froze as she shook her head in disbelief.

"No. Neji, Tenten, and Naruto?!" She asked angrily.

"Yes."

"She defeated all three of them?!"

"Tenten was already injured.. She couldn't have fought much." Shizune's eyes widened with fear as she pushed Tsunade away. "Move!" Sasuke came flying through the window.

"Damn it!" He cursed.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade shouted his name. He turned to her. "What in the names of hell is going on?!"

"Sakura… She's…" He wiped the blood away from his mouth. "She's killing everybody… she really can't come back."

"What are you planning to do?" Shizune asked. Sasuke looked at her, his sharing an burning holes through her. "Sasuke."

"What else can I do? She's tearing the village apart. There's only one solution." He stood and ran out, tears and blood smeared all over his face.

"Shizune…" Tsunade looked at her. "Get Kakashi and them out as soon as possible. I'm afraid Sasuke's going to do something reckless."

"What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?"

"He's going to try to kill Sakura…. And once he does that…"

"He'll kill himself." Tsunade nodded and Shizune fled out of the room.

-

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted and skidded to a stop in front of her. "It ends now."

"Ends now? If you mean your life, then yes."

"I know… it's the pills that make you this way…" He pulled out a kunai. "If you can come back, you'll only life your life in regret. I don't want that. You'll just feel guilty when it's all over."

"Like how you're living your life now?!" Sakura laughed loudly.

"I'll kill you. And once I do… I'll kill myself."

"Sakura!" Hidan shouted loudly. "We're going! We've got three of the Konoha ninjas. Before you get your ass kicked, let's get the hell out of here!"

"You're not one to run away from a battle. You dog. Stop running away with your tail between your legs." Sakura kept her stance.

"Hidan. Take these three." Kakuzu appeared behind Sasuke as he turned sharply to see Neji, Tenten and Naruto in his arms.

"Ew, Kakuzu. I don't want to hold their blood bodies!"

"Deal with it." Hidan took the three in his arms and took off.

"Get back here!" Sasuke shouted. _Neji… Naruto… Tenten…_ "Sakura! Snap out of it!"

"You forgot someone." Sakura smirked. "There's one more… You forgot about Hinata.. Naruto's fiancé. And she has a child too. I hope you have fun."

"Hm." Kakuzu turned back towards the tower. "Can you take care of Sasuke?"

"Don't treat me like Hidan." Sakura snapped at him.

"He's going to really give it to you when we get back." Sakura laughed.

"I know. Hurry up. I'll finish this soon." Kakuzu took off as Sasuke cringed.

"Guess I can't kill you yet." Sasuke threw his kunai down and jumped over Sakura.

"Where the hell are you going?!"

"I gotta go save the dobe, the captain and his girl." Sasuke started to run when Sakura threw a kunai at him. He jumped and turned back at her. "Sakura. I know you're in there. Stop this now. They're your friends too!"

"They're probably dead already. No use going after them."

"Sakura…" Sasuke sent a swift punch into her stomach.

"Don't talk like that. Don't talk at all." She slumped in his arms. But he froze. _Shit.. Hinata!_ Sasuke turned and started to run back towards Konoha.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi called to him. He stared at Jiraiya and Gai.

"Perfect. Kakashi… One of the akatsuki's have Naruto, Neji and Tenten. Go stop them. I have to get Hinata." He looked at him.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah. It's a long story. Just go quickly." Sasuke ran into Konoha and ran into the building to find Hinata screaming, a baby crying.

"No, don't!" She was in no position to fight. She had no strength.

"You're coming with me."

"Hinata!" Sasuke shouted and put Sakura down on the ground and kicked Kakuzu hard in the head. "Get out of here!"

"I…"

"Move it!" Sasuke shouted angrily at her. "Kakuzu…"

"Did you kill Sakura already?" Sasuke clenched his fists.

"No. I'm still alive, aren't I?" Sasuke growled and in no time, Kakuzu was running. "Bastard!" Sasuke shouted loudly at him. He ran out to the hall and found no Sakura. "What the- Kakuzu!" Sasuke shouted and stared at the Akatsuki member, running away with Sakura.

"Sh-Shit!" Sasuke shouted and ran out after them. Kakuzu stopped midway to have Sasuke catch up.

"I just realized…. That if she were to get lost, I wouldn't have to be partnered with her in any more missions. Take her."

"You're.. not going to put up a fight?"

"I'm not going to waste my time." Kakuzu dumped her on the ground and walked off.

"Bastard! Just wait-"

"She'll be waking up soon… don't you want to kill her before she does? Or do you want to watch her writhe in pain as you kill her?" Kakuzu smirked and disappeared.

_Sakura…._

**-**

**-**

**Please review. thanks for readingg**


End file.
